Secrets
by b24021999
Summary: After Jade confronts Tori for no longer hanging out with their friends unless it was in class. They get closer as Tori tells Jade a secret she has been keeping since before she joined Hollywood Arts. Jade finds out how Shelby Marx and Tori Vega are Connected.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place after the series finale.**

 **Beck and Jade broke up a few weeks before the beginning of the story as the both realized they had feelings for someone else.**

 **Jade POV**

"Has anyone seen Tori lately?" Cat asked from her seat across from me at our usual table in the asphalt cafe.

"We spoke to her two seconds ago before she ran off to answer her phone" I snap stabbing my fork into my salad. I didn't want to think about Vega right now, she was never around anymore and I was definitely not missing her.

"I think Cat means, has anyone seen her outside of school," Beck says putting his hand on Cats shoulder. I roll my eyes, he always has to play the mediator.

"I ain't seen her, she says she has been visiting her Grandmother" Andre sighs he's still upset about the B he received for his new song last week, the lack of his best friend over the past few weeks probably hasn't improved his mood either.

"Well there you go mystery solved, Sweet Sally Peaches is visiting her Grandmother"

"Doesn't her Grandmother live in Seattle?" Robbie says finally finishing his food.

"Creepy" Rex shouts out, "Why do you care where her grandmother lives?"

"Because it's a 3-hour flight and a 17-hour drive. Looks like Sweet Sally Peaches has been lying to us" I answer for Robbie so I don't have to listen to him stutter through a response. I can't explain the weird feeling that realization gives me. We all get up as the bell rings and begin to make our way to Sikowitz's class. I jump inside the janitor's closet as I see Vega heading towards the class distracted by her phone, waiting for the right time I reach out and grab Vega's wrist dragging her inside.

"JADE!" she shouts "What are you doing?" she snaps folding her arms across her chest and glaring at me. Normally I would be impressed that she was sort of standing up to me but, I want to know why she is lying to us.

"Finding out why you are lying to us" I growl taking another step towards us.

"What are you talking about? I'm in a hurry and don't have time for this" She snaps tensing up, before sighing and rubbing at her forehead. "Sorry, I'm really tired" she muttered before leaning back on the wall behind her.

"You told Andre that you have been visiting your grandmother after school, when you have been avoiding hanging out with us, but Robbie says she lives in Seattle, I don't think you are catching two flights back and forth everyday" I tell her, as I watch for her reaction, I watch her shoulders drop as she seems to relax a little.

"I went to visit my Grandmother two weeks ago over the weekend" she explains, before her face scrunched up in confusion and I briefly notice that it makes her look sort of cute, before pushing that thought away quickly. "How does Robbie know where my Grandmother lives," she asks.

"How would I know. Besides it doesn't matter if you aren't visiting your grandmother, the where do you keep disappearing to? Got another Boyfriend?" I ask and don't even want to think about why that upsets me to think she is seeing someone.

"No, no boyfriend" she laughs before pushing herself off the wall and taking a step towards me, The teasing glint in her eye, almost makes me take a step back. Almost. "Does Jade miss me?" she asks taking another step forward.

" " I stutter and curse myself for it, especially when it makes her smile "Just tell me what you're up to Vega"

"I have been hanging out with some other friends" she explains softly, "I didn't mention it because I didn't want to upset Cat you know how easy it is to upset her"

"But why are you hanging out with them now, is it um…..not because of me is it," I ask, and she raises an eyebrow in question. "I know have been being more harsh with you since Beck and I Broke up, it's just that" Normally I wouldn't care but we had been getting along better before she started running off.

"No, Jade it's not you don't worry," she says placing her hand on my shoulder. "Besides its sort of our thing, Right? Frenemies?" I give a smirk glad that I haven't upset her not that I would ever admit that to anyone but her.

"That's not a word Vega" she rolls her eyes giving me a small, shove taking her hand back.

"Why don't you guys come over tonight we can get some pizza, watch a few movies," she asks "and yes we can watch the scissoring"

"Fine but it better be the the director's cut"

"Obviously" she grins "Can you let the guys know, I do actually have somewhere to be?" she says walking out of the Closet and in the opposite direction of our class. I watch her leave the out the front of the school, before turning and walking to class.

 **Tori POV**

"Alright Marx that's enough for now," Juan says, stepping back and beginning to take off his gloves. "Now is there a reason you are here now and not at our usual six o'clock" I pull my mouth guard out moving to grab my water bottle and collapse on a bench.

"My friends are coming over tonight," I say and her rolls his eyes "I know we have a fight coming up in a few weeks, but you know how important it is that they don't know about this"

"Yeah, yeah go shower and see your friends," he says walking towards the men's changing room " and have fun with Jade" He yells ducking down to avoid the glove I throw at his head.

I finish changing and call the pizza place we normally order from making sure that they will have it ready in time for everyone coming over. Before walking outside to my new motorbike that I finally convinced my parents to let me get. I wave to Juan before speeding off to get home in time. I pull into the garage just as I see headlights coming up behind me, I walk into the living room in time to see Beck, Andre, Robbie and Cat walking in the front door none of them have knocked.

"Hello, people who don't have a key," I tell them as Cat makes a run at me almost knocking me over as she crushed me in a hug.

"Jade let us in," Cat told me "she made key ages ago" I roll my eyes of course she did. There is a knock on the door, I move to get it but apparently, Cat isn't planning on letting me go. Beck moves to the door taking the pizza then turning to look at me as does everyone else.

"Guess I'm paying" I mumble finally squirming my way out of Cat's grasp and making my way over to the door to pay. I grab the pizza from Beck telling him to grab plates while I move to lay the boxes open on the kitchen table.

"JADE COME GET FOOD" I yell up the stair not even needing to ask to now she is in my room, not that it matters I keep most of my things in the basement other than clothes. I grab the medium cheese pizza placing it on the counter away from the other who are devouring the pizza on the table all filling their plates.

"No need to yell Vega in here," Jade says appearing at my side.

"Here, cheese with extra cheese," I say handing her a box and plate before moving over to grab a water bottle from the fridge.

"Thanks, Vega" I hear her mutter behind me as I move to sit on the couch, she plops down beside me eating her pizza while we wait for the other to stop arguing over the last slice of pepperoni even though they haven't even started eating yet. They all turn when Trina steps into the kitchen taking the last pizza and walking towards the front door, stopping behind me.

"I'll be back later, got a date, Mum called her flight has been delayed and Dad is on a stakeout so he won't be home until tomorrow," she tells me swiping another piece of pizza from my plate before walking out the door. As everyone else starts sitting down I hand Jade the remote letting her decide what we are going to watch first. She immediately scrolls through PeerTunes to find the Director's Cut for the scissoring I downloaded for her. The guys groan while Cat lets out a loud eeeppp before grabbing a pillow to use to cover her eyes. Jade grins and everyone turns quiet knowing better than to distract Jade from her movie.

As the movie finishes Jade tosses the remote over to Cat to pick something knowing that she will probably pick a Disney movie but allow it to stop her from being so scared. Jade leans back closing her eyes and placing her feet up on the table, I open my mouth to ask her to move them but then think better than it. Cat picks Frozen causing an even louder groan from the guys as she giggles singing the opening number I get up to make some popcorn and by the time I get back they are all singing along with her. By the time the end credits have started rolling, everyone had fun singing the songs and throwing popcorn and booing whenever Hans was on screen. Jade had fallen asleep at some point and was now using my shoulder as a pillow. Beck notices and grins at me grabbing out his phone and taking a picture before I can stop him giving me a wink.

"Alright let's go, guys, before she wakes up," He says grabbing his keys and pushing everyone out the door, having driven everyone except Jade who woke up as the door slammed. She looks around confused before looking embarrassed.

"Beck took pictures didn't he?" She asked and I give a nod. "I'll make him delete it tomorrow" she groans laying back again. "Do you think I could stay over I don't want to drive home" she mutters looking at the floor.

"Sure, you can sleep in Trina's room," I say holding back my laugh as long as I could at her horrified expression. "I'm kidding we have a guest room, just don't stab me in my sleep please"

"I make no promises" she grins, making me feel a little scared, which is ridiculous, I am a CFC champion for a reason.


	2. Chapter 2

**JADE POV**

"Come on, Jade time to wake up" I hear from somewhere above me I groan burying my head into the pillow. A few seconds later my head snaps up as the smell of coffee makes it was to me.

"Vega?" I ask confused rubbing my face as I sit up taking the coffee from her hands. I look at her, her hair is up in a ponytail, and she has a set of wireless headphones in her hand that is placed on the bed. Is she also wearing running gear? I look her over at for few seconds admiring her in her shorts and tank top before my eyes snap up to meet hers hoping she doesn't notice. "What time is it?"

"A little before seven," she tells me giving me an apologetic look, "We have school so I didn't know what you wanted to do about clothes, I wanted to make sure you had time to go home if you needed to"

"I have clothes in my car," I tell her draining the last of my coffee disappointed that it's finished already. "Sorry for crashing, I've been working on a new play and haven't been getting much sleep"

"It's fine, you do have your own key you can crash whenever you want," she says with a grin "speaking of that key"

"Uhhhh" I groan "You're not getting it back," I tell her and she rolls her eyes.

"I figured as much, it's fine just don't let the others in when I'm not here. My parents apparently don't like having kids that don't belong to them interrupting their date nights"

"Gosh it was one time" I smirk "I don't belong to them won't you Cop Dad be upset about me coming in"

"Nah you are the only one of my friends that he likes," she tells me, and I can feel my eyes widen in shock.

"What why I'm always mean to you," I ask she shrugs standing up and my eyes don't follow her movements at all. Well not much.

"I don't know, but you need to get down to the kitchen and get more coffee this is the part where you deny that we are friends. I'm going to go shower downstairs, you can use the bathroom next door"

"Wait aren't you going to go for a run" I call out just as she walks out of the door. I hear a laugh as she continues to walk down the hall.

"I already have, I wake up at five thirty" I hear her shout back. I stare at the door in shock, only Vega would be crazy enough to wake up early and exercise. I sit up putting on shoes and grabbing my keys so I can grab my clothes from my car. Walking down the stairs I stop at the bottom seeing Trina, at the kitchen table already ready for school and sitting on her computer with a cup of coffee and an empty muffin paper. She suddenly looks up at me.

"Hey Jade, Dad brought home Muffins if you want some and the coffee should still be hot," she says closing her laptop and cleaning up her mess.

"Umm okay," I say not used to this new Trina that acts human. It started a few weeks ago and I'm still not sure what brought on the sudden change.

"I have to go but could you tell Tori I'll meet her there at six" Before I can reply she is already out the door laptop in hand taking away the chance for me to snoop at what she was looking at that caused her to close it when she saw me.

I stand at the door waiting for Vega who just sat back down on the couch, once again on her phone. "VEGA" I scream, and she looks up at me in shock.

"What?" she asks

"I thought we were going to school, I was going to offer to give you a ride but if you are just going to sit on your phone you can walk," I say turning and walking out, deciding to wait in my car for her hoping that will hurry her up. Getting in my car an attempt to turn on the ignition but nothing happens. I try it again and nothing groaning I look at the door I just made a slightly dramatic exit out of and climb out the car walking back inside.

"I thought I was walking," she says eyes still glued to her phone, not having moved since I left.

"Ha Ha, my car won't start so we are both gonna have to walk or call someone for a ride," I tell her. She finally seems to finish with her phone, standing up and putting it in her bag she turns and walks towards the garage door.

"Okay," She says stopping abruptly at the door causing me to bump into her not that she seems to notice as she turns to glare at me. "If you tell anyone about this….. I'll well I will find something embarrassing to tell people about you" I roll my eyes, at her weak attempt at a threat before following her out the door before stopping again to stare at a motorbike that is sitting in the middle of the garage.

"Dang, who does this belong to" I look up from admiring the bike to see Vega wearing a leather jacket and handing a helmet out to me.

"Yeah no I'm not getting on that with you," I say taking a step back, ignoring the feeling her hurt look gives me.

"I promise it's safe I wouldn't let you on it if it wasn't. I'm a good driver I had to be for my Dad to even let me get a bike"

"Fine, but if you kill us remember that you will be stuck with me tormenting you as a ghost forever," I tell her taking a step forward and snatching the helmet from her hand. She grabs my bag from me placing it in the connected bag along with her own before opening the garage door and climbing on before turning and looking at me expectantly. I sigh climbing on behind her as she puts her helmet on. She waits a few seconds before sighing and reaching back to grab my hands to wrap around her.

"Hold on" I hear from inside the helmet before she pulls out pressing a button to close the garage behind her. I involuntary squeeze her harder but soon relax she really is an okay driver. It's only about ten minutes later that we approach the school and I expect her to stop but she drives past it into a back alley.

"Uh Vega" I start to ask but, she soon stops pulling into a reserved spot behind a cafe.

"I don't like parking at school, plus they have amazing coffee here," she says as we both get off the bike and take of off helmets. She takes my helmet from me as she hands me my bag back before turning and walking into the store. "A friend of my Mums owns the place so they let me park here for free"

"What's wrong with parking at school?"

"Robbie is not allowed anywhere near my bike" she explains in a cold tone. She stops at a shelf placing both helmets it.

"Hey T, what took so long your coffee is going to get cold" I hear a voice yell from behind me. Turning to see an older guy standing with two coffee cups in his hand.

"Hey Ethan sorry we took so long Jade apparently doesn't trust my driving"

"Can't blame her, you can be a bit of a speedster now get going before you two are late and no disrupting my customers" he shouts pushing the coffee into our hands and out the front door.

"What the hell Vega!" I yell slapping her shoulder. She looks at me amused as we cross the street and head into the school. "This coffee is so much better than Jet Brew and you didn't tell me about it"

"Sorry, I will make sure I tell you about all good coffee places in the future"


	3. Chapter 3

Tori POV

"Hey, Tori wait up" I hear Trina yell from behind me as I head to my math class.

"What's up?"

"What are you doing tonight?" she asks. Slowing down to walk beside me.

"Nothing after training maybe some homework why?" I ask trying to think if there was something I was forgetting to do today.

"Your new line of merchandise is going to start shipping in three days and you haven't started signing posters yet" She tells me, a few weeks ago, Mom started letting Trina take over some of my management, apparently Trina has decided that her becoming someone's manager is fairer to other performers, because she is such a great singer. She had been doing a surprisingly good job so far and seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Ughh who's idea was it sign posters again?" I ask already dreading this and mad at myself for putting it off this long.

"Posters were my idea your idea was to sign them and give half the money to charity"

"But signing them, there are hundreds"

"Poor little famous fighter, straight home after training and no friends over" she order before running to her class as the bell rings. I walk into my math class and drop into my seat next to Jade in the back of the class who is currently cutting up a piece of paper with her scissors.

"Did you get your car picked up?" I ask her.

"Yeah, Dad got someone to tow it over to the garage. Apparently, it's going to take at least a week to fix though so I'm back to taking the bus to school"

"I could give you a ride," I tell her then curse myself I don't really have time to be giving her rides places, but it's Jade.

"Would those rides include more coffee?" she asks, I give a laugh and nod, "Sure, then I'll give you money for fuel"

"It's fine, you only live a few streets over" I true to turn down her offer, not liking to take money from people.

"It's ten minutes out of your way you are taking the money" I open my mouth but snap it closed again knowing it would be pointless to argue with her.

After school I give Jade a ride home to her house, telling her I'll pick her up tomorrow before speeding off to meet Juan knowing that I'm going to be getting extra workouts for being late. I pull in at the same time as Trina, who immediately starts pushing me inside yelling at me for being late. A few painful hours later I'm laying in the middle of the ring holding an ice pack on my eye where Juan managed to get a shot in as both Trina and Juan continue yelling at me to start taking my training seriously and only some of the yelling is in English.

"Okay, guys I'm sorry I was late but I had to give a friend a ride home" I explain to them as Trina groans going to pack up her school work she was working on in the corner.

"Let me guess Jade," Juan says I give a small nod and he throws his hands up in the air "Just ask her out already and the get back to focusing on training"

"I can't ask her out it's Jade she will never talk to me again and that only if she doesn't kill me with her scissors" I sigh, sitting up adjusting my ice pack "Besides how would I explain to her my constant disappearances"

"Tell her," they both say, I look at them both like their crazy.

"Are you kidding I've kept this secret for a reason, besides she probably doesn't even feel the same way"

"Yes, she does everyone knows" taking in my confused expression she continues. Listing of each thing in her fingers. "You are the only one she lets touch her without getting threatened with the loss of a limb, You are the only one she listens to, She goes to you when she is upset and have you seen the way she looks at you"

"Just think about telling her kid, if nothing comes of it at least you will have someone to help cover for you with your other friends"

"Fine I'll think about it can we go now I still have posters to sign"

"Just let me see your eye first," Juan says bending down next to me and moving the eye pack. "You'll live it's just a bruise, you sure you can see okay I don't want you driving if you can't"

"Yeah, I'm fine promise" standing up and heading to the shower.

I a few hours later I'm collapsed on the couch exhausted having finished signing the majority of the poster and making sure they were hidden in the basement. Suddenly I hear a key in the door and look over at the door to see Jade walk in with a bag over her shoulder. She walks in collapsing on the couch beside me.

"I'm staying the night," She tells me.

"Umm okay but how did you get here"

"Cat dropped me off, I was originally going to be staying over at hers and working on my play but her parents and brother showed up after we were done, I figured it was better to let them watch Disney movies with her then me having to suffer through them" she explains.

"Do you need help with the play?" I ask even though I want nothing more than just to curl up in bed.

"No, I'm good thanks we got most of it done I just need to rework the ending, which I can do tomorrow," she says looking over at me, concern immediately clouding her face as she reaches out grabbing my face and inspecting my eye. "What the chiz happened Vega?"

"It's fine, nothing to worry about," I say grabbing her hand that was still on my face and moving a little too close to the bruise for my liking. I pull it away holding it in my lap.

"Let me guess, something that happened with these friends you're hanging out with" she snaps but, doesn't pull her hand away.

"Sort of" I mutter, staring at our joint hands, _'You are the only one she lets touch her without getting threatened with the loss of a limb'_ Trina's earlier words run through my head before I push them away quickly knowing this isn't the time to think about it.

"Are you involved in something dangerous?" she asks "I'm worried and I never get worried. You're hanging out with them almost all the time, passing up parts in plays, and you have a motorbike which is not the transportation I ever expected Sweet Sally Peaches to have" I roll my eyes at the name.

"It's… not while..., it's complicated" that does nothing, but increased the concerned look she is giving me. "I promise I'll tell you about it soon, just not tonight," I say before I can stop myself. Hoping that trusting her isn't going to be a mistake and that she won't get hurt for knowing.

"I'm holding you to that promise Vega," she tells me as we drift into silence for a few seconds.

"Why didn't you just get Cat to drop you off at your house," I ask realizing that she didn't really have a reason to come over not that I minded.

"I didn't miss you or anything if that's what you're thinking" she snaps, pulling her hand out of mine and moving away.

"Of course not," I say with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Jade POV

I groan sitting up in bed momentarily confused about where I was until I remembered coming over to Vega's last night. I look over to find a cup of coffee sitting on the bedside table next to me. I pick it up taking a drink before climbing out of bed to head down stairs. I stop in the middle of the stairs when I find all four of the Vega's all whispering, and seem to be in some sort of argument. Just before I can make my retreat upstairs they apparently come to an agreement with Trina and her Dad giving each other a high five and Tori looking annoyed heading to the kitchen table

"Good Morning Jade" I hear Mr. Vega say as he turns to see me.

"Morning Mr. Vega," I say awkwardly stepping closer to the kitchen not really used to being here with Vegas parents.

"I made some pancakes if you want some," he says pointing to a stack of pancakes on the countertop. "And you can call me David"

"Thank you," I say grabbing a few and retreating to the table, sitting next to Tori. "Thanks for the coffee"

"No problem" she laughs "I'd rather not see you without your coffee in the morning, don't think I would live through it," she say and I roll my eyes.

"I'm not that bad. How is your eye?" I asked changing the subject from my caffeine addiction.

"It's fine, Mum had a fit when she saw it but it's fine," she says.

"Is that what you guys were arguing about?"

"No it's" she starts looking conflicted "we were arguing about you. Nothing bad it's just Trina and I brought up telling you about my um disappearances and Dad immediately jumped on board. Mom is worried that you won't keep it a secret she wants you to sign a nondisclosure" she explains quickly not making any eye contact.

"I'll sign it, but if you guys don't want to tell me you don't have to. I mean if your parents know about it, it can't be that dangerous which is what I was worried about" I tell her but am now more confused as this seems to be a lot bigger secret than she is letting on.

" I want to tell you though, I don't like lying to you"

"Lying" I frown, starting to feel a little concerned about what I was getting caught up in.

"I'll explain after we eat, we don't have school today so there is time unless you want to go home straight away"

I sit on the couch waiting for Vega to come back up stairs and reach for the remote that is sitting on the table before it's snatched away. Mrs. Vega is standing above me holding a booklet of papers.

"David and the girls are convinced that they can trust you, but I still remember that you poured coffee over my daughter's head not to mention the time you pushed her off a ledge" I open my mouth to respond that there was a mat for her to land on but don't think that now's the best time to mention it.

"I won't tell anyone one your big secret Mrs. Vega, not that you have much reason to but you can trust me," I say attempting to convince her. She sits down next to me on the couch and I fight the urge to stand up and run.

"These papers say that if you mention what we are going to tell you that we could sue" I nod my head. She hands over the pen and I reach to take it. "This is also for your own safety Tori will explain why when she talks to you. You can read it over and give it back once it's signed" she says getting up and walking into the kitchen, I let out a sigh of relief surprised at how nervous she makes me. Looking over the papers I check to make sure it's what she says it was before signing my name and date at the bottom before handing it back to her just as Vega walks down the stairs.

"MUM" Vega screams as she comes stomping over to us, "I thought we agreed that she wasn't going to sign that thing"

"No, your father and sister agreed I never said she didn't have to sign it," Mrs. Vega says before going upstairs ignoring Vegas glares.

"Sorry about her" Vega mutters "she's convinced that if this gets out it will ruin my career," she says making me more confused, AGAIN.

"Tori, would you please just tell me what's going on"

"Promise you won't be mad" she whispers "or at least wait for me to explain please"

"I promise I'll let you explain"

"Have you ever heard of Gina Annette?" she asks I shake my head as I follow her into the kitchen as she grabs a bottle of water handing me one too. "She was a big CFC fighter when we were around ten. She was amazing only lost four matches while three really. Her last match had a lot of bets on it people were risking losing thousands. there was one group that wanted to her to lose, so they threatened her little sister thankfully they never did anything to her, but Annette purposely lost her match in fear that they would still go after her sister" As she tells this story I get more and more confused not seeing what this has to do with anything. I follow Vega into the basement laundry room that I had never been in before and approaches a door with an electronic keypad typing in a pin I can't see she opens the door and gestured for me to go in first. I step in blindly reaching for a light switch, with the lights turned on I could see a boxing bag hanging in one corner a set of weights in the other and the was a large mat covering the rest of the room. On the walls were magazine and newspaper clipping, pictures all of Tori in a boxing ring. A set of shelves next to the door show many trophies and medals all with the engraving Shelby Marx, it takes a second to remember where I heard that name before a conversation with my younger cousin suddenly popped into my head 'Shelby Marx is amazing she is the youngest CFC champion ever she won her first title when she was fifteen. FIFTEEN, when I am fifteen I just want to have one a single match' that's all I remember him saying about her before I probably lost interest.

"I didn't want anyone I cared about to be used against me I'm sorry I never wanted to lie to you Jade" I hear Vega explain looking at the ground. "Please say something"

"I poured coffee over the head of the youngest CFC fighter ever," I say collapsing onto the bench next to the waits.


	5. Chapter 5

Tori POV

"I poured coffee over the head of the youngest CFC fighter ever," Jade says as she collapses down on my bench set.

"At least it was cold coffee," I say and she looks up at me and gulps before standing up again pacing back and forth.

"I don't understand how do you do this you would need to train like ten hours a day and you still go to school and up until recently you still did things after school with us"

"I drink a lot of coffee," I say attempting to joke, she turns to glare at me but stops quickly looking away. "It's hard work but I manage it's easier in the offseason that's when I spend more time doing plays and cut back on my training" if you can call what Juan does cutting back.

"You've been lying to us from the start, you're a completely different person," she says sitting back down.

"I'm still me, Jade this is just another part of me" I step closer trying to convince her.

"There is a picture of you breaking someone's nose, that's not exactly something Sweet Sally Peaches would do" she snaps I open my mouth but have no response. "Can you just take me home?" I just nod working hard to not let any emotion show on my face even though all I want to do is curl up in a ball and cry.

"I'm not mad Vega," Jade says as she climbs off my bike and grabs her bag handing me back her helmet. "Just give me some time to get used to it"

"Okay, do you still want a ride on Monday?" I ask hopefully.

"As long as I get that coffee, I'll see you later" I wait until she is inside before I turn speeding off wanting to punch something, mainly Juan since this was all his idea.

By the time Juan leaves to go home I have no idea, what time it is and am in no way ready to go home yet. So I decide to stay and work with the bag and blast music that caused complaints with some of the other gym members.

"What the bag ever do to you?" Someone asks me, I spin around to behind me causing the punch I was about to divert stopping about an inch from Jade's face. She only looks at it with a smirk. "Don't think what black eye would wash off" it takes a second to realize what she is talking about before I remember our stage fight where she faked having a black eye putting me in detention.

"No, you couldn't just wash it off. Why did you sneak out behind me I could have hit you" I yell at her not wanting to think of hurting her.

"Maybe if you turned this down you would have heard me. Are you trying to make yourself deaf?" She says walking over to the speaker and turning it off before sitting on the bench next to it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you I needed time to think and I thought about it"

"Well, what did you think of do you hate me or not"

"I could never hate you Ve…." She trails of not saying my name. "But I would like to get to know Shelby Marx better, so go change or whatever and then you are taking me out to dinner" I stare at her a few minutes before she claps her hands a few time indicating that she wants me to hurry up. It's not until I'm halfway through drying my hair before I realize that this is far too much like a date. I slightly panic, before I realize I really don't have time to worry and can't keep her waiting any longer. Grabbing my jacket I stuff my gym bag into my locker to pick up tomorrow and run out to find Jade where I left her.

"Ready to go"

"I've been ready to the last ten minutes" She grabs my hand dragging me out of the gym and towards my bike. "So Marx where you taking me," she asks with a smirk, grabbing what has become her helmet in the last few days. I roll my eyes at her choice of name.

"Is it really necessary to call me Marx?"

"Yes, tonight is all about getting to know Shelby Marx. Now where we going?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," I say before making sure she is holding on and turning into the street. "Hey, how did you get to the gym?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," she says and I guess that she called Trina. I feel her hold on tighter as I speed up as we start heading out of the city. It's another twenty minutes before we get there and I pull off into a dinner that we usually go to when we are coming home from the airport after a fight. "Okay, I'm surprised," she says looking around at the mainly empty parking lot.

"Come on," I say grabbing her hand and pulling her inside, I drag her past the empty booths and through a door into the back, giving a wave to Max in the kitchen.

"Hey, Shelby I wasn't expecting to see you for another few weeks"

"Hey, Molly, How you doing? We were in the mood for some good food"

"I'm great, business is doing great. I'll get you your usual, what about you dear, what can I get you?" she asks Jade and I can almost see pain as she holds back a hurtful comment.

"I'll have what Shelby is having" as soon as Molly is around the corner she says "Please, tell me your usual is not something disgusting"

"Nope, you're good" I laugh "My usual is a cheeseburger, fries and a chocolate milkshake, but if Juan is here it is a salad with extra chicken and water," I said leading her past the pool table and dartboard to a booth in the corner.

"Juan that's the personal trainer right,"

"I prefer to call him personal nightmare but yes that's him"

"I thought I was your personal nightmare" she sighs seeming disappointed as she looks around the room. "So what is this place?"

"This" I wave my hands gesturing around "is the hidden room of the Highway Diner. Also known as the I haven't eaten all day and just got off a three-hour flight while having bruised ribs and need food to take my pain meds" I explain.

"Sounds like a fun time," she says looking a bit concerned before throwing out her next question. "Do you know all the owners of the places you frequent?"

"No, just a few. Molly is a fan actually and recognized me as soon as I walked in and dragged us back here so we could have some privacy since we are usually a mess when we come" I finish just as Molly comes in with food we thank her and she leaves after a few minutes of chatting. As we eat Jade throws question after question at me even answering a few of my own although not many. She asks a lot of questions about my fights since she had looked some up when she was home and was horrified to find out that I was suffering some from a fractured rib around the time she pushed me over the edge for the stunt that Beck did for me. I eventually convinced her that I was pretty much back to normal at that point and that she didn't actually cause any damage. Jade was also planning on talking to her Dad about letting her come to my next fight which was in Seattle the following weekend. By the time we had finished eating and had a game of pool it was around eight thirty and we started to head home, stopping at Jade's so she could pick up more clothes as she admitted she didn't like staying alone when her Dad was gone for business.

"We should do this again?" Jade says as we pull into my garage hanging our helmets up.

"Only if I get to ask the questions next time"

"I guess that's fair" she smirks "I'll even pick the place next time"

"Sounds good, now let's go watch the scissoring again," I say putting emphasis on the last words and running inside.


	6. Chapter 6

JADE POV

I wake up when something tickles my face. Opening my eyes I try to see since the room was still in darkness, a dull light still coming from the tv. Moving my hand in front of my face it connects with someone's hair pushing it away Vegas face comes into view she groans suddenly moving closer and burying her head into my shoulder looking over her head at her clock, I see it's two in the morning. I consider getting up and moving to the guest room since I only came into her room to watch the scissoring since her parents were watching tv in the living room. When her arm comes around me."Go back to sleep" she mutters. I stare at her a few second to see if she realizes that she is currently using me teddy bear but she's already asleep again. Getting myself comfortable again I close my eyes wrapping my arm around her, trusting her to not mention this to anyone since apparently fake threats would no longer work in keeping her quiet.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Nooooo" I groan digging my head into my pillow to get away from the noise. Only to discover that Vega and I switched positions again and I'm now using her as a pillow.

"Sorry" she mutters sliding out from under me and silencing the alarm.

"No come back" I demand not fully awake.

"Go back to sleep. I'll get you some coffee when I come back" she says pulling the blankets back over me before I hear her rummaging through drawers and walking out closing the door behind her.

A few hours I wake up to find the usual coffee on the bedside table and grab it sitting up. I groan feeling very self-conscious, after asking Vega to come back to her bed. Starting to head downstairs I figure it's better to face her now and get it over with. Tori is sitting at the kitchen table with her breakfast, a bowl of fruit and is currently signing a stack of…..posters. I take a deep breathe keeping my face blank as I look at the poster with her in a fighting pose. Quickly looking away I take a seat still gripping my coffee.

"Thanks for the coffee"

"No problem," she mutters not looking up and I can see a blush start to cover her cheeks "sorry about last night"

"Sorry about this morning"

"How about we just never mention it again," she asks hopefully.

"Mention what?" I ask she finally looks and me and gives a smile. "What is with all the posters?"

"It's for the fight next week a portion of all money raised from the signed posters will go to charity"

"Shouldn't you have done that before?" I ask realizing she won't have much time.

"I've done most of them these are just for some sponsors and friends"

"You give out posters of yourself to friends"

"Yup, not that Shelby has many friends, to begin with. Sam sells hers and I've heard gets a good amount of money for them" she tells me and I try to think if she has mentioned a Sam.

"Wait, Cat's room mate Sam," I asked shocked that they knew each other.

"Yeah, I keeper in contact with the icarly team after we did an exhibition match"

"Oh yeah, you did that spit take the thing on the show. That must have been what a few months before you started Hollywood Arts?" I ask, mad at myself for not realizing the resemblance before.

"It's what made me decide that I wanted to back to school," she says having mentioned yesterday that she was home schooled at the beginning of her career. We sit in silence for a few minutes as she signs the last of her posters handing me one as she packs the rest up.

'Jade West, never sneak up behind me again especially when I'm working on the bag. ~ Shelby Marx'

I roll my eyes she apparently wasn't going to let that go. Thanking her for the poster, I put my mug in the dishwasher before heading upstairs to get ready, saying a good morning to David as he stumbles downstairs making his way to the coffee.

"You ready?" Vega asks as we head out to the garage. I grab my helmet in response jumping on her bike before her and holding out my hand for her keys. "Yeah, we are no way near the point of you being allowed to ride my bike, yet"

"So there's a chance in the future"

"Sure, after you pass the David Vega test. Which is much harder than the one to get your license" she answers as she climbs on in front of me and I slide my arms around her had gotten more comfortable with this form of transportation, especially having to sit this close to her.

"I'll work on that. Now let's go. I want to see you beat this guy up I'm still in denial"

A few hours later I realize this whole training thing is boring to watch glad that Vega insisted that I take something to do. As I sit in the corner working on my play, at some point Trina showed up and is sitting a few meters away working on….something I lost interest in. Suddenly there's a loud grunt and the sound of a body hitting the floor, I look up to see Juan on the ground and Vega standing over him with a grin or as much of a grin she can give with a mouth guard in. As Juan stands up there is another burst of movement and I can feel my mouth drop open but have no power to stop it or close it again. I watch them as they continue to bounce around the mats, Vega only goes down once in the entire hour that I watch before Trina rudely demands that I stop ogling. By the time it's over, my play has pretty much been abandoned in order to watch Vega.

"You alright Jade?" Vega asks, I blink and can feel a blush covering my face as she somehow is now standing right in front of me, Juan being helped to a bench by Trina.

"That was….um ah cool" I stutter, hating myself for sounding like a complete idiot.

"Right" she smirks "very cool, now I'm going to shower then we can go out to wherever you picked for dinner" I continue to stare after her even after he door closed behind her trying to get my thoughts back in order.

"So where you taking my sister for your date?" Trina asks I look over at her, oh no I knew there was something I was forgetting.

"I'll be right back" I yell back as I run out of their private training room.

"Come on pick up" I mutter as I hear the phone ringing in my ears.

"Hello, How's my favorite niece doing?" I hear Matthew, say and I let out a sigh of relief.

"I need a huge favor. Is there any way we can have dinner at your restaurant" I say, being perfectly willing to beg him have to I can't believe I forgot.

"That depends on the we, how many people"

"Me and um Tori," I tell him and wait for his reaction he is the only one that knows about my feelings for her.

"YOU ASKED HER OUT" I hear his excited shout from over the phone.

"It's complicated, and I'll explain later but, she's just changing from work. I was sort of supposed to have had this planned out more this morning"

"Let me guess, you also didn't mention that you were taking her to a five-star restaurant"

"Well no, and you don't have to remind me how many stars your restaurant has," I say rolling my eyes at him. He manages to slip that into a conversation whenever possible.

"Don't worry I will take care of everything just you take her to the private entrance, I have been waiting for this date since you first talked about her" He quickly hangs up and I can imagine him running around yelling at his workers. Sighing in relief I head back inside to pack up my things.

"What was that about?" Trian asks as soon as I'm back inside.

"Just making sure, our reservation was ready"

"You forgot didn't you, wait, reservation for where are you taking her"

"The Eastern" she stares at me like I'm crazy, before snapping out of it.

"How did you get a reservation there? Wait, does Tori know about this?"

"I know a guy" I answer vaguely. Vega chooses that moment to come out, wearing black jeans a purple shirt and has a leather jacket that I'm now used to seeing her in. I'm stuck staring at her again as she snaps her fingers in front of my face to get my attention.

"Are you sure you want to go for dinner we could do it later? You seem a little off" she asks in concern, Trina lets out a laugh whispering something in her ear causing her to blush before heading out reminding me to get her home by curfew. I roll my eyes at the ridiculous statement since I'm still stuck with no car and relying on Vega to drive us.

"I'm fine, you look um good" I attempt a compliment.

"You don't look too bad yourself. Now, where you taking me?"

"You will just have to wait and see," I tell her as we head towards her bike.

"You need to tell me I'm driving," she says.

"You're just going to have to trust my directions"

I direct her to the back of The Eastern, she follows me up to a black door looking around confused since there was no way to know what building we are at from this angle. I knock on the door.

"Password?" I hear Matthew shout from the other side.

"Open up before I stab you with my scissors" I shout out and the door quickly opens revealing Matthew standing there.

"Now, is that any way to talk to your favorite uncle," he says opening his arms for a hug I quickly give him one before stepping back closer to Vega.

"Vega, this is my Uncle Matthew"

"Matthew this is Vega," I say pointing to them when I say their name.

"Hello Tori," Matthew says holding his hand out for her to shake and putting emphasis on her name I roll my eyes at his insistence that I call her Tori.

"Hello, Sir, it is nice to meet you," she says as she shakes his hand.

"Oh I like her a lot more from the kid that needs a haircut, but please call me Matthew," he says as he leads her inside. He leads us down a hall and into one of the private rooms which is more for a meeting than people having dinner, but he has made it look good with flowers and candles covering the table.

"Alright, you kids have fun on your date," he says before not so subtly whispering to me "Jade I expect a phone call later telling me all about it"

"Sorry about him," I tell Vega as we sit down. She looks at the menu in front of her finally seeing the name of the restaurant.

"This is The Eastern?" she asks her eyes wide in shock "Jade this place is crazy expensive"

"It's fine you're not the only one that knows the owners to restaurants. Matthew owns the place I get a very good family discount" she looks at me nervously before giving a nod. We look at the menu in silence only talking again to give the waiter our order.

"Um, Jade is this a date?" Vega nervously fiddling with her napkin.


	7. Chapter 7

TORI POV

"Um, Jade is this a date?" I asked playing with the edge of my napkin avoiding eye contact not wanting to see her reaction.

"Do you want it to be a date?" I hear her ask, I look up at her and see she has a hopeful expression on her face.

"Yes, I would like that," I say and she lets out a sigh.

"Good, I want that too and I mean.." she trails off nervous.

"So we are on a date, I was starting to think it would never happen"

"Vega, this is like our third date" she smirks I roll my eyes.

"So no need to be nervous then, now I'm pretty sure you said yesterday that I could ask the questions this time," I tell her and she lets out a groan.

"Okay, let me have it"

"Favorite color?" she sighs.

"Red, really favorite color" I ignore her complaints and continue with my questions.

"Favourite season"

"Of what show" I look at her in shock before she burst out laughing.

"I was kidding I knew what you meant. Fall,"

"Place you would most like to visit"

"The location where they filmed the scissoring" I make a mental note to find out where that is. "I've also always wanted to backpack across Europe" that surprises me.

"Really?"

"Yeah I would be able to meet people get to know the place better, and could use that information in my writing" she explains taking a drink of water.

" the first opinion of me when you saw me," I ask,

"I thought you were a good singer with a great stage presence, and you didn't look too bad either, and I was glad it was you on stage and not Trina"

"You were there"

"Of course we were there to watch Andre and give him support"

The questions stop when our food arrives, but quickly start up again after we are done eating. Jade eventually starts throwing her own questions in which I answer in exchange for stories from before I meet her. She also tells me about the plays she's working on but wouldn't budge on the main one she is writing claiming I would have to watch the play to find out what it's about.

"We have actually been getting along a lot better since he came to watch the play we put on. He's even apologized and takes me out to dinner at least once a week and I get no comments about how I should be going to a real school" Jade tells me, sounding much happier than she used to when she talks about her Dad.

"I'm glad, you guys are getting along better. Have you asked him about Seattle" I ask realizing that this fight is coming up soon.

"Not yet, he should be getting home in the next hour and I am going to ask him to night"

"What are you going to be asking my dear old brother?" Matthew says coming in carrying a tray with a slice chocolate cake.

"Matthew," Jade groans, I laugh at the embarrassment apparently Matthew was more like a big brother to her than a little brother to her Dad, since she was closer to his age only seven years between them.

"I want to take Jade to Seattle this weekend when I go to visit my grandmother" I answer, ignoring the glare I receive from Jade.

"Ohh first date in and already going on a romantic getaway," He says placing the cake on the table and giving us a fork each.

"We are going with her sister and a family friend," she tells up already grabbing her fork and reaching for the cake I quickly grab my fork and take the piece of cake she was going for. She glares at me before taking another bite.

"Well, that's a little less romantic. Are you two fighting over the cake?" he says staring at the movements of our forks which are busy crumbling the cake more than eating it. He throws his hands up in the air, "Have you two never watched a romantic movie you are supposed to eat it while looking longingly into each other's eyes"

"Vega stole the piece I wanted"

"Jade knocked the piece off my fork," I say like that explains everything.

"You are both crazy and competitive that is not a good mix," Matthew says still watching us.

"Jade is crazier, she stole my blood to get my part in a play," I tell him and manage to stab the last pieces of cake from the plate and eating it.

"I didn't steal it I misplaced it, and I didn't think you would faint I just thought you would be stuck at the hospital for a while," She tells me looking at me with a look that practically begs for forgiveness.

"It's fine, it was ages ago now" I reassure her that I'm not mad.

"Both completely crazy" Mathew mutters "Anyway I took care of the bill, make sure to call me later," he says heading for the door stopping half way there to look at us. "How did….no I don't want to know the story behind the blood," he says before leaving.

"You ready to go?" Jade asks, "I still have some homework, and I need to talk to my Dad"

We pull up to Jade's house at the same time as her Dad. I park behind him as he walks up to us as we climb up. He admires the bike before turning to me, "Your Dad is in the police force right?" He asks.

"Yes sir" I answer not sure why he's asking.

"Then I take it he made sure you can drive that as safely as possible"

"Yes sir," I say nervously suddenly very aware that this was Jade's Dad I was meeting who is probably very protective of his daughter.

"Good, I suppose It's okay that Jadelyn was on it then"

"Dad... Tori is a good driver, plus my car is still broken I kind of need her as my ride right now"

"I know, I trust her to keep you safe more than the other kid" Jade sighs beside me.

"Anyway, since you are both here I have something to ask you, Tori and her sister are going to visit her grandmother in Seattle. And they invited me, can I go?" Jade asks, and this was already a very different interaction from the last time I saw them together.

"You mean Shelby Marx has a fight this Saturday and invited you to come watch," he says calmly. I can feel my eyes widen in shock he was the first one to put it together that we were the same person without having met both Shelby and Tori.

"I um no" Jade stutters panicking I place my arm on her arm to calm her down.

"It's fine, Jade I'd rather not lie to your Dad anyway," I tell her before turning my attention to Mr. West. "I'm sorry sir, I just that I keep this a secret for my family's safety and…"

"You don't have to explain, I have followed your career among others for a while now, you have actually won me a good bit of money over the past few months, my assistant was silly enough to bet against you"

"Um glad I could help" not really sure how to respond in this situation.

"What I'm concerned about is Jade's safety when you are not with her"

"She would be with Trina and Juan the entire time when not in the changing room"

"Why would I be in the changing room, and Dad I don't need babysitters"

"it's more like a dressing room we wait in" I explain "and some of the people are just um...strange I would feel better if you are with Trina you won't be able to take scissors in with you" she starts to angrily mutter under her breath.

"Aren't you worried about people recognizing the people on your team?" Mr. West asks.

"That's the fun part I get to make my own alter ego" Jade mutters sarcastically not liking this part, but is willing to go along with it.

"Sounds like you have thought it through, you can go Jade just be careful," he says "I'll see you inside, It was nice to see you again Tori," he says offering his hand which I shake. Letting out a sigh of relief as soon as he is inside.

"That was terrifying," I told Jade who laughed.

"Is the big bad CFC fighter scared?" she teases

"Yes, that was your Dad what if he doesn't like me," I tell her the fear coming back again.

"Don't worry he likes you," she says and I suddenly realize how close we are standing.

"I had a really good time tonight," I tell her my eyes briefly flickering down to her lips.

"Me too," she says not being as subtle as I tried to be as she blankly stares at my lips. She suddenly closes the gap and I panic briefly before kissing her back in a short but sweet kiss.

"Goodnight Vega" she whispers pulling away and running into the house, I'm left blankly staring after her. It takes a few minutes for me to get my thoughts together and manage to climb back on my bike.


	8. Chapter 8

Jade POV

"Stupid Vega" I mutter as I stomp my way out of the house my bag catching on the door handle and I have to hold back a frustrated scream to not wake my Dad. Finally getting free I stomp my way over Vega who is sitting all perfect on her bike while texting someone. As soon as I'm close enough to her I put my hand under her chin lifting her lips up to meet mine. It takes a second to respond but her, by the time we pull away a few minutes later I'm trying to get my breath under, she is just continuing to stare at me.

"Good morning" she tries.

"I'm mad at you"

"What did I do?" She asks after thinking it over for a few seconds.

"You give me coffee and put it on my bedside table ready for me getting up. I wake up today and GUESS WHAT NO COFFEE" I finish in a yell, I just what to go back bed my lack of sleep last night and lack of coffee has not put me in a good mood.

"I'm sorry, let's go get you coffee we have enough time to get you food too if you're hungry"

"Yes, please" I mutter climbing onto the bike and putting on my helmet. Wrapping my arms around her I awkwardly lean my head against her back. She checks I'm holding on before speeding out of my driveway. Once we get to the cafe she drags me inside placing me at a table before going to get our coffee and food. She comes back giving me the food but keeping hold of both coffees.

"It's hot be careful" before slowly handing it to me, I glare at her instantly taking a drink and 'oh chiz it is hot'. Vega just sighs opening her own cup to show ice water before she hands me that one I take a drink feeling relieved that she knew me well enough to know I wouldn't listen.

"You okay?"

"Fine, should have listened. Thanks for the water" I mutter, nods as a waitress approaches handing Vega a cup of coffee.

"I was talking to my Dad apparently he has a two hundred dollar bet on you winning on Saturday," I tell her trying to fill the silence that surrounded us.

"Great, no pressure or anything" she sighs, pushing her hair back.

"I also have orders to get a t-shirt for one of his client's kids, while he's hoping he will be a client in the future," I tell her, still annoyed at him for asking me to do that the kid should get her own shirt.

"There are some in the basement you can grab one from there," she says seeming fine with it. "Can I ask you something?" She asks I give her a nod paying attention.

"We are um dating, right?" I give her a nod in confirmation, "are we telling people?"

"We don't have to if you don't want to, I don't care either way," I tell her not sure where this is going.

"Neither do I, how do you feel about messing with our friends," she says an evil glint in her eye.

"I'm listening"

"I want to see how long it would to take for them to notice"

"Sounds like fun my bet is Cat will notice first and Robbie last," I tell her, this could be fun.

"No way I only make bets I know I can win"

"So we make it as obvious as possible without straight out telling them," I say grabbing my bag from the back of my chair and standing up with my coffee, not a reasonable temperature to drink.

"Yes," Vega says walking through the door l hold open for her. "What are you doing next Saturday morning?"

"I'm going on a trip with a really hot CFC fighter in Seattle"

"How would you like it if she took you on a day in the morning?" She asks grinning.

"I think I'd be okay with that" she looks at her before leaning down and giving me a quick kiss before running off saying she needs to make some calls and she'll see me in class. I spend the rest of my walk into the school fighting to get the grin off my face.

By the time I get to Sikowitz's class Vega still hasn't shown up and Sikowitz is already at the front telling a new coconut story from the weekend. Everyone turns to the window as someone comes climbing through.

"What no one else has ever been curious about coming in through the window?" Vega asks, coming in and sitting in the chair next to mine. "You're right, Sikowitz it is much better than the door" "It is also faster when you're late" she mutters.

"Where were you?" I whisper,

"Making sure everything is ready for Saturday" I nod but I'm not sure if she means the date or her fight.

"Now class let's do some improve while I drink my coconut in the back. Jade, Toro on stage please,"

"Tori" Vega mutters.

"Alright give them a time"

"Morning" Cat bursts out "Because it's morning right now"

"Give them a scenario"

"Fight" Robbie yells out just before Rex yells out "Kiss"

I turn to Vega giving her a look attempting to tell her what I want to do without talking. She grins giving a nod before nodding at the door. It takes a second to get what she is trying to do before I give her a nod jumping off the stage and grabbing two chairs as she runs out the door. Setting up the chairs one in front of the other I sit on the first one on my phone waiting. Suddenly she bursts in slamming the door behind her, stomping over to me and I ignore her. I feel her hand under my chin lifting my lips up to hers in a much shorter one than the one we shared this morning.

"Good Morning" I stutter, trying to act like her from this morning but, I'm having trouble thinking straight from that kiss, even if it only lasted a few seconds.

"I'm mad at you" she snaps crossing her hands in front of her, I did not cross my arms like that.

"What did I do"

"You give me coffee and put it on my bedside table ready for me getting up. I wake up today and GUESS WHAT NO COFFEE"

"I'm sorry, this wouldn't have happened if you stayed over like you were supposed to," I say trying to make the scene last longer.

"That's not the point, I haven't had any coffee" she yells, sitting on the chair behind me "You have to get me some right now" she snaps.

"And the scene, good work girls. Well done for not killing each other" Sikowitz says making his way back onto the stage. We grab our chairs making our way back to our spots, and I pretend to listen to whatever Sikowitz is talking about.


	9. Chapter 9

TORI POV

I close my locker turning, to head out to the cafe for lunch when Jade walks passed grabbing my wrist and pulling me into the janitor's closet.

"You could just ask me to come in here you know," I tell her not that I really mind her pulling me in.

"That's not as much fun" she smirks, "I need a favor"

"I'm listening" she normally just demands things, so I'm curious as to where this is going.

"I need more coffee"

"Well, let's go outside and get you some,"

"No I need good coffee from the cafe I don't know the name of. Not the gross kind they sell here"

"You're lucky I like you, could you at least grab me some food while I go get it?" I ask, it sort of bothers me that I can't say no to her.

"Of course, now coffee" I roll my eyes, opening my mouth to tell her what to I want to eat. "Juan told me what you eat," she says pushing me towards the door now go. "Wait" she pulls me back giving me a quick kiss before pushing me back out. I stare at the door for a few seconds before turning and going to get her coffee, 'should I be concerned with her coffee intake?' I wonder as I cross the street.

By the time I get back the gang is already at our usual table, and Jade is sitting with both our foods in front of her. I hand her the coffee instantly reaching for my salad when my cell phone pings with a text, I groan putting my fork back down.

'We are all ready for Saturday, see you at 8'

'Thank you, so much for doing this. I will see you then' I reply and out of the corner of my eye I see Andre standing up.

"That's it, give me it," He says as he reaches over for my phone. Grabbing his hand I twist it a little to make him uncomfortable but not enough to hurt him.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I say let go while putting my phone away.

"I want my Best Friend back" He snaps, "I barely see you anymore, you show up late for school, you disappear as soon as it's over and when you're here you're always on your stupid phone" He yells causing Cat to cover her ears.

"I'm sorry, I'll put it away," I tell him holding my hands up in surrender.

"Thank you," he says sitting back down, still looking mad.

"Do you not like us anymore?" Cat asks, looking sad.

"Oh course I do Cat I love you guys," I tell her "I'm sorry I've just been busy"

"Why"

"I um I" I stutter trying to come up with a response.

"She's seeing someone you idiots" Jade saves me, smirking over the lid of her coffee.

"What?" "Who?" "When?" Everyone asks, at once.

"It's um still new, I was planning a date that's what I was doing on my phone," I tell them I hope they don't ask more questions I want it to be a surprise for Jade.

"Who?"

"Um just Um someone I Know?" I stutter, dang it get it together Vega. "Look, guys, I'll tell you about it later, just not right now"

"That's fine, but why is Jade the only one that knows you are dating?" Beck asks, eyeing us suspiciously.

"Because I'm her favorite. Now let Vega, eat her food and let's move on to a more interesting topic" Jade snaps, as the conversations move on to classes, and weird stories about Cats brother I am able to eat the rest of my lunch in peace with no more questions directed at me.

Pulling up to the gym, Jade jumps off as I grabbing both of our bags. "What time are you meeting Andre?" she asks, as we head inside.

"He's coming over around eight thirty to work on his song. You aren't mad are you?"

"Yes, Vega I demand that you must spend all your time with me and never see Andre again," she says and I can't tell if she is serious or not. "I'm kidding, I get it he is your best friend and obviously misses you and you don't exactly have a lot of time on your hands right now"

"It's just I really like you, and I'm scared I am mess something up," I tell her, trying to avoid eye contact not wanting to see her laugh at me. I feel her grab my hand and look up.

"I'm scared to, I haven't exactly been nice to you in the past but, I want this to work. I know it has only been a few dates but, it feels like we've been doing this for years. I already trust you more than I ever did Beck" I give her hand a squeeze.

"Will you tell me if I'm doing something wrong, as in come talk to me don't just yell?" I ask, cringing slightly as I wait for a response.

"I'll try but my automatic response is to yell, will you do the same talk to me before getting mad" I give her a nod, leaning in to give her a quick kiss before going into the changing room as she goes to work on her homework.

Sixty-seven minutes that's how long it had been since I dropped Jade off at her house, and I already missed her this is ridiculous. Andre has been a good distraction to start with but we already finished with his song and he was telling me about a date he had on Sunday, and all I could think about was Jade.

"You got it bad don't you?" He says suddenly and I realized he finished his story a few seconds ago.

"I'm sorry, Andre" I sigh.

"It's cool, I get it they must be pretty great to get you this distracted"

"They are amazing, but this is supposed to be about us catching up since I've been being a gank and ignoring you," I tell him feeling guilty.

"It's fine I got my hot cocoa and you haven't been a gank I just miss you," he says with a smile, "I need to be getting home anyway" I give him a hug apologizing again, he shrugs it off making me promise to at least return his texts from now on. Heading up to my room I collapsed on the bed, falling asleep quickly, but not before sending Jade a text saying good night.


	10. Chapter 10

JADE POV

I groan sitting up hating the thought of having to go to school this early in the morning. The smell of coffee soon filled my nose and I look around confused, my door was closed. Then I notice the mug sitting on my bedside table, I pick it up before wandering down stairs.

"Hey Dad, did you…." I stop mid sentence when I walk into the kitchen to find both Vega and my Dad sitting at the breakfast bar, sitting with a newspaper between them.

"Good Morning," they both say neither looking up from the paper. I continue to stare at them but neither move.

"What are you reading?" I ask since that's all they seem interested in.

"An interview with Emília Marthe" Dad answers

"The person I'm fighting with on Saturday" Vega explains and I'm glad because I have no idea who that actually is. I come over to look over Vegas shoulder, the picture of the girl makes me nervous she is a lot bigger and seems to be a few years older.

"What does she say?"

"Apparently she is going to snap me like a twig" Vega laughs, "I think she said the same thing last time too"

"You aren't at all worried," I ask, the thought just occurred to me that I would have to watch someone try to beat the chiz out of my girlfriend and not be able to do anything about it.

"She is just trying to freak me out, I'll be fine" I sigh leaning down to give her a quick kiss before turning to grab some food only then remembering that my Dad was in the kitchen. I turn to see his reaction, to find him glaring at me.

"That reminds me we need to talk about you giving your girlfriend a key this early in the relationship," he says, Vega is back to staring at the newspaper.

"I didn't give her a key," I tell him glad that he doesn't seem to care about us dating.

"I may have copied one, it only seems fair you have one plus, you are less grumpy when you have coffee waiting for you when you get up," Vega defends herself.

"When did you even have the time?" I ask.

"Yesterday, it's Hollywood Arts all you have to do is tell a teacher you have to do something for a play and you can leave," she says, I shake my head.

"So you STOLE my keys, skipped a class and made a copy, all so you could give me coffee so I am less grumpy in the morning"

"Yes"

"I think it's a great idea, you haven't yelled at me once today" Dad chimes in, I turn to glare.

"Shouldn't you be mad at her"

"No, she made me coffee too I'm fine with it. Plus this gave me a chance to threaten her not to hurt my little girl"

"DAD" ugh I can't believe him.

"He was very thorough, I can definitely see where you got some of your scariness from," she said as her and my Dad share a smile, I'm not sure how I feel about them liking each other. At least with Beck, I didn't need to worry about them talking, Dad hated him and even took me out to dinner when we finally broke up for good.

"You don't have to come to the gym," Vega says as we climb on to her bike after school.

"Do you not want me too?" I asked, worrying that I have been annoying her.

"Of course, I do I just don't want you to get bored"

"I'm fine, I can do my homework and watch you work out. It definitely makes homework more bearable" I tell, imagine her in her workout clothes.

I spent the first part of Vega's workout doing homework leaving a good portion at the end to drool over her. By the time she is done and going to shower I'm severely disappointed that it's over. As I wait for her to get ready, I wander over to the boxing bag, I move to give it an experimental whack when Vega suddenly grabs my hand coming out of nowhere. She adjusts my hand before allowing me to follow through with the punch that barely moves the bag compared to Juan's attempts to hold it still for her. I frowned looking at my fist.

"I suck" I mutter, glad that I've never had to attempt to defend myself without my scissors to scare them.

"You don't suck you just need some practice. A Lot of practice" She explains, looking between me and the bag. "If you are ever interested in learning some defense, I could teach you a few things, or Trina"

"You don't have time to teach me, and I'd rather not learn from Trina," I tell her "I know she's good and could teach me I just wouldn't be comfortable learning from her. I have a reputation to uphold you know" She looks between me and the bag again.

"If you ever punch someone your reputation is gone," she says, ignoring my glare "at least let me show you how to throw a punch properly, please"

"Fine" I snap, she grins grabbing my hands and readjusting them. She then moves behind me maneuvering my body into place, before standing beside me in a similar position.

"Okay just follow my movements, don't worry about putting any strength into it right now" I follow her as she moves trying my best to copy her, she moves me making small adjustments every few minutes. After another fifteen minutes, she finally let me actually punch the bag and not the air. As I punch she continues to make adjustments and I fight to keep a straight face and ignore the tickling sensation that her touch is causing on my side. Eventually one of her touches causes me to jump to the side.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Vega asks sounding panicked.

"No, I'm fine don't worry"

"Then what was it?" She asks studying me her face then brightens. "Are you ticklish?"

"No, of course not," I say retreating back towards the mats which were an awful idea in hindsight. As soon as I'm on the Vega springs into action and the next thing I know I am on my back on the ground with Vega on top of me tickling my side. I don't even last twenty seconds before I'm a laughing mess with no way of stopping her, not that I would have much chance anyway. "No, Ve..ga no no," I say attempting to push her off. "Stop" I yell through my laughter. Vega is instantly off of me and on lying on the ground next to me waiting for me to catch my breath. I roll over, sitting on top of her and holding her hands above her head, knowing she can easily push me off.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist" she grins at me, making no move to get me off.

"You will pay for that, I don't know how yet but you will" I attempt to glare at her but, it doesn't seem to be working as my eyes keep moving down to her lips which she notices, a smirk forming on them which I quickly lean down to wipe off. A few minutes later we are both starting to get a bit breathless and pull apart as a janitor comes loudly into the room dragging a mop and bucket in with him. He stares at us in shock before stuttering something under his breath and running out.

"We should probably get home" I mutter, Vega nods and I realize I'm still sitting on top of her keeping her hands pinned down. I jump up, grabbing my bag as well as Vega's as she gets up yawning. "You going to be okay driving"

"Yeah, promise," she says shaking herself awake as we walk to her bike. We pull up to my, house, and I get off the bike pulling Vega off as well.

"You aren't driving home, come on you are staying the night" I demand to leave her no room to argue which she seems to realize. She nods following me inside texting her parents.


	11. Chapter 11

TORI POV

"Come on Vega, time to wake up" I hear someone say, as they shake my shoulder. I groan burying my head into my pillow.

"Ow ribs" I hear Jade hiss and sit up confused. Looking down I see that I had been using Jade as a pillow again.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too"

"It's fine Vega but it's seven o'clock we gotta get ready for school," she tells me and I grab my phone checking the time, not quite believing her. Seeing that she was, in fact, telling the truth I groan I never sleep this late unless I'm on bed rest. I also don't have time for my run, or to get home for clothes, dang it I should have set an alarm. "Come on you can look through my clothes see if there's anything you can wear," Jade says giving me a push out of bed. I sigh getting up as she heads into the bathroom, I begin to rummage through her closet. Then as I do I realize that a few weeks ago if she caught me doing this she would kill me and she would never suggest it. I find an old Hollywood Arts hoodie and t-shirt, finding my gym bag to grab a pair of jeans I keep going out after training. Once Jade is out the bathroom I head in neither of us talking to each other as either of us is really awake. When I finally meet her downstairs she shoves a cup of coffee into my hands as I reach around her grabbing some fruit to wash for us to eat

"Are you sure you two have only been dating a few days?" Her Dad asks from the breakfast bar I hadn't even noticed he was there.

"Yes, why?" Jade snaps not having enough coffee yet.

"Just the way you two interact is interesting for people newly dating"

"We were friends first" I try to explain, ignoring Jade's eye roll.

"Okay let's go, Bye Dad," Jade says pulling me out the door.

It's not until lunch as that I saw Jade and the rest of the gang at our table, as I walk over Cat's mouth drops open and she's suddenly running over to me and jumping on me I barely catch her and she starts pulling at the hood of Jade's hoodie. "Yay, I knew you guys would a good couple"

"How did you know?" I ask, everyone else is staring at us confused about why I'm holding Cat in the middle of the cafe. Jade though is glaring daggers at us.

"That's the hoodie I got paint on it left a stain, that and you guys don't fight as much anymore" she states.

"Do the others know about the paint?" She shakes her head, "Good, we are trying to see if the others will notice that we are together, so don't tell" I tell her talking slowly as if talking to a child.

"Am I winning?" She asks seriously, I give her a nod though I'm not really sure it's a competition. I see Jade still glaring and muttering to herself.

"Um Cat, Jade is starting to count I think you should get down now" she jumps down before running back into the school holding her hair, afraid Jade will cut it off. I walk over to the table sitting next to Jade and putting my hand on her knee, giving it a squeeze and she calms down no longer glaring after Cat.

"What was all that about?" Beck asks, looking between me and the door Cat ran out.

"What did you do to scare little red?" Andre, asks before I can even begin to answer Beck, I feel myself getting agitated again. Trying to calm down I take deep breaths for the second time today, the first was because of my chemistry teacher but, I guess giving me a zero on the homework I didn't hand in was more my fault than hers. Jade suddenly pulls my hand off her knee before holding it in her own and rubbing the back of my hand with her thumb.

"I don't know what's wrong with Cat," I tell the others as I begin to eat, Jade helping me calm down.

"Someone's grumpy," Rex says from his seat next to me on Robbie's lap. Ugh, I should have left the puppet to die, but no Robbie had to make me feel bad. Tired and sick of people interrupting my food, I lean over and rip Rex away from Robbie before throwing him across the cafe onto an empty table. Robbie quickly stands to get him but Jade stops him, yelling for him to stay like he is a dog.

"Let Vega eat her food, you are making her hangry" Jade snaps her hand back holding mine.

"Okay" the guys all mutter, starting a quiet conversation between themselves with Robbie glancing over to Rex every few seconds.

"You okay?" Jade asks quietly.

"Yeah, sorry just having an off day" I whisper, giving her hand a squeeze before getting up and grabbing the wrappers from out food so I can throw them out. When I get back to the table Jade snaps at me to giver her my arm. I comply instantly and let her drag me away but the hand this time not the wrist like she normally does. I'm not even surprised when we end up in the janitor's closet. She gives me a quick kiss before pushing me to sit on a box.

"I take it, Cat knows about us," she asks.

"Yeah, she knew I was wearing your clothes"

"Are you upset that she knows?"

"What? No, are you?" I ask slightly panicked, maybe she really didn't want the others to know.

"No, I don't care you were just acting weird after she was jumping all over you," she tells me finishing in a hiss obviously not liking the fact that Cat jumped on me. I pull her forward so I can wrap my arms around her.

"I'm just all messed up from this morning, my routine was all wrong guess I go a little crazy if I don't get my run in"

"Okay, as long as you are okay" she mutters, leaning down to pull me into a kiss.

"I lied I'm not okay I need more kisses," I tell her, she smirks, pulling me closer again.

"What about now?" she asks, I shake my head. We jump apart a few minutes later, as someone is banging on the door.

We get up moving to the door, to find Sikowitz standing there with a coconut, "You're late, kiss your girlfriend on your own time" he says turning around and walking to his class. Jade and I look at each other confused, we still had eight minutes until his class starts, I glare at him Jade gives out a small chuckle "come on Vega" she says pulling me out towards our lockers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jade POV**

By Thursday we had developed a sort of routine, we would spend the night at each others house making sure to have an alarm for her to get up for her run, before going to school, then the gym for Vega's training, she would also attempt to teach me a few things but we were easily distracted. Then we would head home for homework and sleep. It was exhausting and I wasn't the one waking up ridiculously early to go running and working out all day. Although I did discover something better than Vega workout clothes. Her glasses and the face of concentration she has when she does her homework. So much better.

"Let's go already" Trina snaps from beside me, as I realize that I have been daydreaming staring in my locker. This is the day I have been dreading Trina is taking me to get my disguise for when I go with them this weekend, personally, I think it is ridiculous, but if it calms Vega down and keeps her concentrated on not getting injured on Saturday I can live with it.

"I'm coming, calm down," I tell her as I closed my locker, Trina isn't too terrible to deal with anymore, but she doesn't seem to understand the Vega withdrawals I'm going through. I haven't seen her in over two hours and won't see her for at least another four possibly more, yet another reason why I hate this.

"You two are impossible, you can't go two hours without drooling over each other" Trina says, as we make our way to her car, reason five million that I hate this Trina is driving.

"We are not that bad, not like you would know you aren't seeing anyone" I snap, she just rolls her eyes.

"Let's just get through this without killing each other" I hold back a rude comment, I had seen Trina training with Vega and have no doubt she could kill me with her hands tied behind her back. I'm starting to miss being in denial about my ability to knock people around, even with my scissors I'm no match for these two.

Three hours later, Trina finally drops me off at home giving me instructions to be ready for her tomorrow morning as she was picking Vega and I up and taking us to the airport in the afternoon. When I get to my room I open the door to find Vega sitting on my bed, paper and a keyboard sitting in front of her. She was also wearing her glasses.

"Hey, how did it go?" she asks, as I sit down next to her.

"I got a blonde wig" I sigh

"I'm sorry, I know you think I'm paranoid about this but I just want to make sure you're safe," she says, I lean over to give her a kiss.

"I know, that's why I'm going along with it better safe than sorry, right?" she grins, giving me another kiss.

"I can't wait to meet Liz East, I like the choice of the last name by the way. I have no idea how you came up with it"

"Hey, don't judge me you just used you mother's maiden name" we had discussed this before when I first told her the fake name I came up with. "When do your parents get back from their vacation?" I ask since Vega doesn't like staying alone with her sister she had been staying with me since they left and I would be okay with them staying away for at least another week. Although it did cause, a very awkward sit down with my father about safety and waiting to be ready which I never want to live through again.

"They get back a few hours before we get back on Sunday"

"Shouldn't they be going with us?"

"No, Dad hates watching and only watches it on TV a few days after the fight, once he's seen that I'm okay" Huh, maybe that's what I should have done. "You worry too much"

"I've seen you fight, and walk out of there covered in blood and that only videos. If anything, I don't worry enough"

"I know, but I promise you I'll be careful and get out of there if things get too bad, but I probably am going to get hurt worrying isn't going to change that" I nod, pushing her keyboard and papers to the side and pushing her down on the bed leaning over her.

"That doesn't make me worry any less," I tell her leaning down to kiss her, kissing her is always a good distraction.

"Get in the dang car, Tori you will see your bike in two days this is ridiculous" Trina yells from the driver seat of the car. I climb into passenger seat ignoring Vega's glares as she walks towards us, getting in the back. Next, to the three overnight bags, I was sort of excited to be traveling this light normally my trips to the airport with way too many pieces of luggage then I can carry and always involves running to catch our flight. "Passports?" "Keys?" Trina starts asking seemingly going through a mental check list.

"I thought you had the keys," Vega says.

"Why would I have the keys to your apartment?" Trina explodes.

"I was joking" Vega grins, "Relax we have everything, and we can always get Juan to pick up anything we are missing when he flies out in the morning"

"Mum, left me in charge this time I can't mess this up" Trina whines.

"You won't, you're doing great" Vega reassures her. I roll my eyes at the two they have had this exact same conversation at least fifty times in the last two days. "Now let's go the sooner school is over with the sooner we are in Seattle and you can go see your boyfriend"

"You have a boyfriend?" I gasp, this was new information.

"Yes, now shut up or I won't stop to get you coffee" Trina snaps pulling out of my driveway. I was beginning to like how much the Vega's understood my coffee addiction Dad has never been that understanding.

 **Andre POV**

I watch as Tori and Jade walk into the school, Trina running in ahead of them, but that is not the shocking part, the shocking part is their linked hands. I move out of their line of sight as they make their way over to Jade's locker.

"She was so off key" Jade groans, "this is why I like you taking me to school, at least your singing is semi on key" Tori can't drive, I think as I continue to watch them hoping that Jade doesn't find me and stab me.

"It's just for today. Then it's back to me driving or you could always use that fixed car of yours, that you picked up a few days ago"

"You know I hate driving during the day, plus your driving is better it leads me straight to more coffee," Jade says, taking a sip of the coffee that in her hand. "So when were you going to tell me about this boyfriend" Yes, finally Tori had been way too quiet about who she was dating, and I really wanted to find out who it was. "I can believe Trina was even able to get a boyfriend" Jade finishes, guess I won't be finding out today.

"It will make more sense when you meet him, they are cute together though," Tori tells her, as they make their way over to her locker. "Plus, it also means that she will be staying at his house, so we are going to have the apartment all alone" Tori, say I strain to hear the last part as she finishes in a whisper.

"Hum, what could we do in an apartment all alone" Jade smirk before leaning over to kiss Tori, before turning and walking to her class, Tori follows a few minutes later after closing her locker.

"Oh my gosh," I say to the empty hall way looking after them. "But I How why when " I ask no one.

"A few weeks ago" I hear a voice behind me say, I jump around arms out ready to defend myself, to find Cat giggling to herself.

"You knew about this?" I gasp, pointing in the direction they left in. Cat nods, before her eyes, widen in shock and she quickly covers her mouth.


	13. Chapter 13

Tori POV

"Hey Tori, wait up" I hear behind me and I stop at the front doors. I wait for Andre to catch up but really wish he would hurry up so I could go get some coffee for Jade and I and still have time for my food.

"What's up?"

"Where you off to? Mind if I come?" he asks playing with the straps of his backpack.

"Just going to get some coffee," I say, wondering what's got him so nervous. I turn starting to walk towards the cafe.

"So how's it going got your big date this weekend, Right?"

"Yeah, I'm excited I think she's going to like it. Although she will have to wake up earlier than she normally would on a Saturday" I tell him, that was going to be a problem I just hope I can get her enough coffee to enjoy herself.

"So are you going to tell me who she is yet?" he asks.

"Um we never really discussed telling people," I tell him, Jade agreed that we would let people find out on their own we never talked about telling people outright. We continue the rest of the walk in silence until we get to the door when Andre suddenly bursts out.

"I kissed her,"

"What? Kissed who?"

"A few months ago we here out at that new restaurant place, and you liked that girl and was going to try talking to her but you got a phone call from your parents. While once you were gone I tried talking to her, and we went on a date" He rambles, I stare at him trying to remember who he was talking about, but I can't I don't even remember going to a restaurant with him.

"Andre, I have no idea what you are talking about" He looks at me for a few seconds before snapping his fingers.

"Right that was Robbie, but my point is it was nice to get that off my chest, anything you want to tell me?"

"I don't like being compared to Robbie, but I thought you would know that," I tell him grabbing the coffees that had already been made for me to pick up. "Are you getting anything? I think you need some" I mutter he was acting really weird today, Robbie level weird.

"No, let's just go" he sighs walking out not waiting for me to catch up.

"Andre wait" I call him "there is something I'm keeping from you just I'm not ready to tell you yet"

"Okay, just remember you can talk to me," he tells me, I tell him I know before asking about his new song. He is still talking, about it by the time we get to our table in the asphalt cafe, I take my seat next to Jade handing her her coffee.

"Where did you two disappear too?" Jade asks.

"Andre came with me to get coffee and was telling me about his new song," I tell her, pulling my food towards me and starting to eat.

"So Tom is having a party this tonight, anyone going?" Beck asks, everyone agrees except Jade and I and the other look at us for a reason why we aren't going.

"I'm flying out tonight won't be back until Sunday night" I answer, they look at me confused.

"I thought you had a date"

"Yeah, it's in Seattle" I answer they nod seeming okay with that answer before turning to Jade.

"I just don't want to go" she snaps, cutting off any further questions. Cat gets up to go buy a bottle of water and Jade reaches over grabbing, Beck by the ear as soon as she is out of hearing range. "You will look after Cat and if anything happens to her I'm holding you personally responsible. Got it"

"Ow let go I got it I'll look after her," he says, Jade lets go and he sits rubbing his ear.

"Let's go, Vega. We still have to work on our project" Jade says, getting it up and pulling me away from the table. I wave to the others as I'm dragged into the school, straight to the janitor's closet.

"Okay, as soon as we land Jade and I need to go get changed. Tori, you stay where I can see you, and keep your hat and glasses on" Trina demands, from her seat next to me. She had been quiet for most of the flight but now that we were landing she was freaking out about any press being at the airport. "We then just need to deal with any press that may be there and get to Gibby's car then drop you off at the apartment and I can spend the rest of my night with my boyfriend before meeting you two at the super center at 12"

"We know, just shut up" Jade snaps from my other side, I look over at her she has her eyes closed and is trying to look calm, but I can tell she is freaking out on the inside, just like she was when we took off. I internally groan my hand still hurts a little from when she held it during take off, but I hand it over anyway. She grabs it instantly grabs it. Squeezing it.

"Everything is okay" I whisper, turning as much as I could to face her, "We have almost landed it's going to be fine"

"I'll believe you when I get off of this metal death trap" she snaps, as the plane shakes a little and she lets out a tiny whimper thankfully not loud enough for Trina to notice.

"We have a date tomorrow think of that instead, any more guesses," I ask she had been trying to work it out all week but I refused to give her any tips. I really thought she would have worked it out by now though.

"No, my awful girlfriend won't give me any hints" I grin like I do when ever she refers to me as her girlfriend.

"Huh, if I'm that awful we can always cancel" I grin as she frowns, opening her eyes enough just to glare at me before closing them again. As the plane finally touches down her hand squeezes mine impossibly tight again. Trina laughs at the pained expression my face make.

"Look we have landed. Let's get you off this metal death trap" I tell her grabbing both of our bags as I lead us off of the plane. As soon as we are inside waiting for Trina to catch up, Jade lets out a sigh of relief. Giving me a kiss and a thank you before Trina drags her off to the bathroom to put on their wigs I wait for them get through the door before walking over to The Groovy Smoothie and ordering a Blueberry Bang and sitting at a table where I can see the entrance to the bathroom. Ten minutes later I see Trina come out, while Katrina Marx. She leans back in pulling out Liz East and my jaw drops. She has blonde hair, glasses and she is wearing a pink shirt. By the time they wander over my eyes are still locked on the pink shirt.

"I thought I told you to stay where I could see you" I hear Trina say but I ignore her.

"You are wearing pink," I tell her like she doesn't know that.

"Never speak of it" she growls hands folded over her chest. Obviously not happy about it.

"Come on, no one would recognize you as Jade West wearing pink" Trina say, as Jade steals the last of my smoothie.

It takes almost an hour to get out of the airport, security eventually having to escort us out. We ran right into a group of fans that flew in just to see the fight and although Trina wasn't happy about it, I stopped to talk to them since they had come all the way to see me. Even if I still think it's weird that people enjoy watching other fighting and most of the time getting hurt.

"I thought you were kidding, no offense, but I had barely even heard of Shelby Marx before, and did not know there would have been people that not only heard of you but would ambush you at the airport," Jade says as we get into the car. Trina and Gibby were loading the bags into the back after a quick introduction between Jade and Gibby.

"It wasn't that bad," I tell her pulling out my phone, "I guess I sort of got used to it here, it was not bad at home thankfully. What do you want to eat?"

"Your choice I've never even been to Seattle" I decide to order a pizza since that would probably be the fastest, and be there when we get to the apartment.

We say goodbye to Trina and Gibby as they drop us off in front of the apartment building. "Bushwell Plaza? Why does that sound familiar?" Jade asks as we walk in and head over to the elevator.

"This is where they filmed icarly, I live a few floors under them. When I told them I was looking for a place in Seattle, they told me about an opening here"

"Didn't realize you guys were that close" she mutters.

"They used to be the only people that knew who I was," I tell her as we move down the hall to my apartment, I pull a key out of my pocket handing it to her. "I thought I would save you some time and just give you a key now"

"Thank you, it gets annoying having to steal them to make copies," she says opening the door and stepping in. Looking around "Two bedrooms, big TV, treadmill, punching bag how many of those do you need? Huh, the couch is comfortable, Kitchen has coffee. Not bad Marx" I roll my eyes at her, of course, she had to check for coffee.

"Thank you, East," I tell her just as the door rings for the pizza, I open the door grabbing the pizza and paying the guy. Before turning back to find Jade gone, she pokes her head out of a room.

"This is disgusting don't you clean"

"Trina's room" is all I say and she runs out heading into my room.

"This is better" she yells out, she comes out a few minutes later with no wig and had changed into pajamas. Grabbing a slice of pizza she heads to the couch before I grab her and pointing to the table. "Really?"

"No food on the couch," I tell her and her face falls which almost makes me give in almost. "Now eat fast we have to be up at seven tomorrow," I tell her, heading into my room to change.

"WHAT?" she yells after me.


	14. Chapter 14

JADE POV

"Do I really need a blindfold?" I ask again, from my seat next to Vega in the back of the cab.

"Yes, it's a surprise"

"I hate surprises" I growl, although I was excited not that I would tell her that.

"You will like this one," she says as I feel the cab stop, she leads me out paying the driver and moving me into a certain position. Before taking off the blindfold, it takes a second for my eyes to adjust to the light. We are standing in front of a house? A house that looked familiar…..

"No" I gasp in shock realizing where I was, although it was harder to recognize without blood all over the outside and during the day, it was the house the from The Scissoring in. "How did you?" I attempt to ask.

"You said this this was one of the places you most wanted to visit, right?" Vega asks, fiddling with her hands in front of her.

"Yes, thank you for taking me here," I say grabbing one of her hands. "It much better than the copy in LA," I tell her, she grins reaching into her pocket,

"Want to take a look inside," She asks showing a key. "I called the owner of the home, she normally doesn't like people coming near the house but, we came to an agreement"

"What, we can really?" I gasp, not even focusing on the agreement at the moment I drag her to the door, she laughs at my excitement, before unlocking the door.

"This is awesome" I grin, pulling her into each room and giving her a very detailed description of everything I knew about it, unfortunately, we could only stay two hours before we had to leave, but we managed to get a good amount of pictures to prove we were there.

"So what did you think?" Vega asks as we crawl into another cab to go grab some lunch before heading to the supercenter.

"It was amazing, thank you for taking me," I tell her giving her a kiss, she pulls back smiling

"I'm glad you liked it"

"What was the agreement?"

"She wanted my tickets to tonight's Shelby Marx vs Emília Marthe match. I was more than happy to trade them for my girlfriend"

"Are you crazy?" the cab driver interrupts from the front, good to know he was listening to our conversation. "This match is supposed to be amazing, I barely managed to get tickets it sold out so fast"

"I can watch it on TV later" Tori grins at me like it's an inside joke, which I guess it sort of is.

I groan from my seat in Vega's changing room which was more like a dressing room in my opinion although incredibly small, the tv screen showed Vega or I guess Marx having an interview and she was currently answering questions about her training schedule. I was apparently grounded in this room until the fight actually started. The only reason I agreed was that I wanted to stay here. I sigh as the interview cuts off and it shows an old fight that the two had over a year ago. I look away as the camera moves into a shot of a cut on Vega's face. This was going to be awful to watch and the more I thought about it the sicker I felt. Trina even mentioned that I had to calm down because I was freaking Vega out. TRINA, who has been freaking out about her little sister since we got here. I jump as, Vega, Trina and Juan come back into the room, I sit back up on the couch making sure the stupid wig had not moved. Vega comes sitting beside me, "How you doing, East?" she asks, with a grin.

"Fantastic Marx. How about you? Nervous yet?" I ask making it seem like a joke and not more of my worrying.

"Nope, it's going to be fine 25 minutes and it will all be over. Nobody lasts a full round with Marx" she brags causing Juan and Trina to throw clothes that were lying around at her and yelling at her to stop being over confident. "25 minutes, if I can't take her in the first round I'll back out, she's good a lot better than last time" she whispers so the other can't hear, and I hear a little fear in her voice. Although I'm glad she is, in fact, taking this seriously, I don't want her to start doubting herself now.

"You are going to do great," I tell her, she nods not looking convinced, before getting up to answer her Dad's call. By the time she hangs up and gets changed it's time to head out. I follow behind Vega and Juan, with Trina at my side she now looks as worried as I feel, even if she is trying to hide it. I ignore the fans screaming in the stand as well as the announcer, my attention focused entirely on Vega who just went bouncing into the cage. I gulp when I see her opponent she is at least a foot taller and quite a bit bigger and she looks terrifying she glares at Vega seeming to become more enraged when all Vega does is smile in return. I grin at how confident Vega looks none of the fear that I saw earlier was present. By the time the first hit is thrown it's clear won't be able to keep up, and make sure to listen to the announcers.

"Right of the top Marx takes a hit to the face"

"Looks like Marthe is out for blood tonight"

"Owe that's gotta hurt, this is shaping up to be quite the fight neither is backing down"

"Marx takes another hit, looks like Marthe has really stepped up her training for last time"

Suddenly there's a bang as Vega's goes face first into the cage right next to me, Marthe slams her body into her and I see a look of pain shoot throw Vega's face followed by a brief look of fear. I wish I could climb in there with a pair of scissors. Marthe leans closer saying something quietly in Vega's ear, Vega's face hardens looking cold and determined. There's a lot of motion and I have to listen to the announcers again.

"This could be the end for Marx….oh not wait"

"No, and Marthe is out all it took was three hits from Marx and one kick to finish her off"

"Marx wins, brutally knocking Marthe Out"

"Whatever Martha said, Marx definitely didn't like it"

"Wow what a fight…" I tune out the announcer as Vega makes her way out of the cage with a grin that's obviously fake as she seems to be in some amount pain. A large cut across her forehead. She waves to the crowd before walking over to give Juan a hug. Trina must notice something I don't because she briefly panics ushering us all away. Paramedics met us at the entrance of the room taking Vega inside and instructing the rest of us to wait outside.


	15. Chapter 15

TORI POV

Breathe in breathe out

I repeat over and over in my head trying to ignore the pain in my shoulder as the stupid paramedics start poking at me. Finally, they stop, talking between them before one disappears out of the room. The other one apparently has a death wish as he pokes at my shoulder. AGAIN. I stand up ready to attack him, specifically his shoulder when I feel someone grab my elbow on my arm that didn't hurt like hell. I turn to see Jade looking at me with concern.

"Hey, calm down. You're going to be okay" she whispers leading me back to my seat. "We need to get you to the hospital for some x-rays," she tells me. I nod although I hate hospitals with a passion. The only thing keeping me from insisting that I am fine and that I don't need to go to the hospital is Jade's face. "You did great by the way, I got a text from Dad he is five hundred dollars richer thank you" I can tell she is trying to distract me but it really hurts.

"We are ready to go," Trina says coming in also looking at me in concern, I hate that look.

"I'm fine stop looking at me like that" I snap instantly feeling bad for it.

"You are not fine" Trina growls.

"It's my shoulder I will be okay sis," I tell her knowing it's hard for her to see me hurt, same for me to see her hurt.

I groan waking up, the pain in my shoulder is not so bad anymore and I finally notice the pain in my forehead I lift a hand to touch it but both are being held down. One is wrapped in a sling the other is being held in Jade's hand who just woke up with my moving.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I open my mouth to tell her I'm fine but she glares at me as if daring me to say that.

"Better than I was"

"Trina went with Gibby to grab some food. She's kind of scary when she's worried about you" she smirks, and I don't think I want to know what happened between them when I was asleep.

"Can I go home now?" I ask I hate this place.

"The doctor should be back soon to give you the all clear to go home. Trina says we should be able to get some sleep before our flight leaves at 5"

Beep Beep Beep Beep

"Ugh, stupid thing" I groan taking my hand out of Jade's and reaching over to my other hand to rip off the stupid heart rate monitor. It only replaces it with more frantic beeping. Jade reaches over attaching it back to my finger.

"Behave or you will be staying here until we leave for our flight" she threatens. I glare at her, she's always so dang bossy. I push myself up with my good arm, attempting to ignore the pain that shoots through me.

"What's wrong with me?" I ask her.

"You don't remember the doctor already went through this," she asks looking concerned again.

"I wasn't paying attention" I mutter.

"I'm going to apologize to Trina, she's right you are a nightmare to deal with" She rambles "You owe me for having to apologize to someone, especially Trina. You separated your shoulder or something, they used a lot of words I didn't understand. There is some bruising on your side, and you banged your head into the edge of the cage, it's a deep scratch that shouldn't scare. You also don't have a concussion which was the main concern" she finishes with a yawn. I nod my understanding, that's not too bad I have definitely had worse in the past.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 3 am" she mutters placing her head in her hands and leaning on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry you must be exhausted," I say, feeling bad I don't even see any coffee in here.

"I am just glad you are okay," she says leaning over and giving me a kiss on the check. Thankfully a doctor comes in soon after followed by Trina resulting in a conversation about me, where everyone talked about me like I wasn't there.

"Okay, bed both of you" Trina demands as Jade lets us into the apartment.

"Yes, mother" Jade and I answer in sync, Trina rolls her eyes before giving me a light hug.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for being all grumpy" I whisper.

"Just go rest," she says before instructing Jade to take care of me, she pulls Gibby into her room, I forgot he was even here.

"Come on, let's get you changed," Jade says pulling me into my room. I look down seeing that I'm still in my clothes from the match, just covered with a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie.

"Um I'll just um"

"Vega, I'm tired. I have helped you change before for plays, just come let me help you so we can sleep" I groan stepping closer hating that I need help with this. "Besides at some point I will see it all anyway," she says with a smirk, causing me to blush. By the time I wake up, it's almost noon, Jade has an arm around my waist keeping me in the bed. Where I had to sleep on my back because of the stupid sling. I feel myself getting frustrated again when Jade starts tracing patterns on my arm beside her not wrapped in the sling, quickly calming me down.

"Hey" I mutter "Thought you were still asleep," I say trying to get more comfortable.

"Nope, how you feeling?" she asks.

"The painkillers are wearing off so it hurts, but not as bad as when it first happened" she nods moving to the hair off my face that fell with all my moving.

"Stay still, you can't get more painkillers for another hour," she tells me. "You going to be okay until then"

"I think I will need something to distract me"

"Tori.." she whisper, I sigh she only uses that name when she is concerned about me.

"My lips aren't injured," I say trying to convince her, she rolls her eyes leaning forward. It lasts a few minutes before I try to move closer, hurting my shoulder and unintentionally letting out a hiss of pain.

"I'm sorry," she says jumping away from me.

"It wasn't your fault, come back" she studies me for a few seconds before moving back to lie next to me. "Thank you for putting up with me, I know I can be annoying when I'm hurt"

"I lo...I really care about you, I don't like seeing you hurt" she says a slight blush covering her cheeks.

"I really care about you too," I tell her, I open my mouth to say more when Trina bursts into my room telling us to both get up so we can get food.


	16. Chapter 16

Jade POV

Ugh, I groan as my alarm goes off on Tuesday morning. This is the second day I have woken up alone with no coffee and I hate it. After getting home on Sunday night Vega's Dad insisted that she take Monday off to rest. I agreed with him completely but, it didn't stop me from missing Vega any less during school and when I finally got to see her after school, she was a bit of a nightmare to start with. I've learned that an injured Vega is hard to deal with until you give her the right amount of kisses. Thankfully today she will be back to school, her parents probably sick of her complaining. I'm hoping she will be able to work out what is wrong with Andre who glared at me all day yesterday. Getting up I quickly get dressed so I can head out to pick up Vega for school, unfortunately, I'm stuck driving until she's off her pain meds and her shoulder is fixed enough for driving her bike. Arriving at her house I find she is already outside waiting for me I barely manage to get stop the car before she is jumping into the passenger seat.

"Good Morning," she says, attempting to put her seat belt on, but having trouble doing so with only one arm. I lean over kissing her and quickly plugging the seatbelt in while she is distracted. "Thanks" she mutters.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Fantastic" I glare at her and she continues "I still have another three days in the sling. I also have to keep the butterfly stitches on for at least another day"

"The stitches were supposed to come off this morning"

"I may have taken them off last night after you left"

"Vega, you have a huge scratch across your forehead you can't just decide to take the stitches off without a doctor telling you to" I snap trying to stay remotely calm and focused on driving.

"I'm sorry, I realize that now" she's says attempting to and failing miserably to sound funny.

"You have to take your health seriously"

"I do"

"No, you don't. You don't listen to the doctors or anyone else. You avoid taking your meds most of the time. Don't get even get me started on the number of times I have had to stop you from taking that sling off" I yell at her In frustration, I hate seeing her hurt and she seems to be trying to make it worse.

"Sorry," she tells me and we spend the rest of the ride to school in silence.

"Sit" I snap at her once the car has stopped. I get out walking round to her door and opening it for her, I grab her awful bag from her before helping her out of the car.

"I'm fine I don't need help"

"No, but you apparently need to be watched so you don't hurt yourself further. Now behave and do what you are told or no kisses until after that sling is off"

"Jade that's not fair" she whines following me into school. I stomp over to her locker, opening it and throwing her bag inside. I get out what she needs for her morning classes before heading over to my locker to grab mine. Vega follows silently behind pouting the whole way.

"Yay Tori" I hear Cat yell across the hallway before I hear her footsteps.

"No" I scream at her causing her to stop a foot away from where she was going to launch herself at Vega. "She's hurt be careful," I tell Cat softly feeling bad for scaring her. Dang Vega making me all soft.

"What happened?" Cat gasps. Giving Vega an awkward hug as she tried to avoid her injured arm.

"I fell down the stairs at my grandmother's house," she tells Cat, huh she's a better actress than I have ever given her credit for.

"Oh no are you okay?"

"I'll be fine Cat, promise a few weeks and I'll be good as new"

"If she behaves and does what the doctors tell her" I remind her with a glare, she rolls her eyes ignoring me. "You will help me, right Cat? Vega has to keep her sling on until Friday"

"I will make sure she has it," Cat says backing away pointing between Vega and her own eyes before finally turning and walking to her classroom.

"Did you just get Cat to spy on me?" Vega snaps.

"Yes, now let's get you to class," I tell her grabbing her hand but being careful not to pull on it. She huffs before following, muttering in Spanish to quiet for me to hear.

I escort Vega between all her classes, until lunch when Andre asks to talk to her. I tell her I'll grab her some lunch and leave her with Andre. By the time she comes to the table, Andre is nowhere to be seen and Vega looks mad like she's about to knock people unconscious mad. She sits down next to me her hand balled up into a fist. She's practically growling, I get slightly considered that I'm going to need to help her hide Andre's body at this point.

"What's wrong?" I asked placing my hand on her arm. Her head snaps around to look at me, and a small part of me is worried she's going to attack me. She blinks a few times like she just realized where she is and who she is with.

"Sorry, just something Andre said"

"Is Andre alive still?"

"He's helping Beck fix some girls car" I turn to see that Andre is, in fact, alive and bent under the hood of a car with Beck. Robbie standing behind them awkwardly trying to look like he's helping.

"What did he say?" I ask confused Andre is her best friend I don't think I've ever seen them mad at each other.

"He thought my date from Saturday did this to me. He offered to help me talk to my Dad and get help" I nod that's a valid point, she has a secret date that she won't talk about with her best friend, then comes back all banged up.

"That's a good thing isn't he's looking out for you"

"You wouldn't hurt me" she yells loud enough to gets some shruggers to look at us I glare until they look away.

"He doesn't know it was me," I tell her, although if he did it would probably just make him more concerned. "How would you act if he started being all secretive about who he was dating and started showing up to school hurt" she sighs leaning against my shoulder.

"You're right. I overreacted he's just being a good friend. I'll go apologise" she starts to get up but I held her down.

"Food, painkillers then go beg for forgiveness," I tell her pushing food in front of her.


	17. Chapter 17

Tori POV

"Andre can I talk to you for a second," I asked walking up to meet him at his locker.

"Are you going to yell at me?" He snaps looking at me with a glare.

"No, I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have gotten so mad earlier you were just looking out for me" I tell him nervously waiting for his reaction.

"I am looking out for you. You going to tell me what's going on now" he asks, I sigh nodding.

"What to come over after school?" I ask since the bell is going to ring any second.

"I'll meet you there or do you need a ride"

"I have a ride thanks, I'll see you then" I groan, suddenly feeling very nervous that I was going to be telling him that Jade and I were dating so far other than our family only Cat knew about it and she was thankfully okay with it. I really hope Andre is okay with it too, I don't want to lose my best friend. I turn the corner to my math class and walk straight into Jade.

"Oww," I groan reaching over with my arm that wasn't currently in pain to hold the other.

"Tori, are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to" she rambles moving her hands around like she's not sure what to do with them.

"I'm okay, it's not serious for you to have to call me Tori," I tell her as the pain dies down a bit.

"What?"

"You only call me Tori when you're concerned about me, normally it's Vega"

"Oh, I didn't realize. Does it bother you that I call you Vega"

"No, I like it only you're allowed to call me that though," I tell her, as we walk into class and take our seats at the back.

"Did you talk to Andre?"

"Yeah, he's coming over after school. You are going to be there right" I ask, she rolls her eyes.

"Sure, but you're overreacting he's not going to care"

"It's just he's the first person that I've told. Everyone else just worked it out on their own"

"I know but it's going to be fine," she tells me grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze, "how are you feeling?" She asks and it's my turn to roll her eyes she's been driving me a little crazy today I never knew she could be so protective, the poor ninth grader that stood a little too close to my messed up shoulder today had to get his mother to take him a new pair of pants to school.

"I'm fine, promise you made sure I've taken my meds and it's still in the dang sling since you adjusted the strap so I can't get it off on my own"

"You kept taking it off" she defends herself.

We pull into my drive seconds before Andre, Jade honking her horn when he tried to pull into the drive before her. She commands me to sit before jumping out of the car and running to open my door for me. I wasn't sure if I should be annoyed with her not letting me do anything or if I should just be grateful for all she is doing to help me. She leans down giving me a kiss and telling me that everything's going to be fine. I climb out the car knowing better to reach back in for my bag she's yelled at me enough for that today. She grabs both our bags and leads the way to the front door and opening it in time for Andre to have caught up to us.

"Hey Tori, Jade," he says Jades name with a tone I don't like, accompanied with a glare. Jade makes eye contact with me as she holds open the door for us to come in, I give her a shrug followed by a nod letting her know that I don't know what's wrong with him but I'll find out.

"I didn't know that she was going to be here," Andre tells me as we both sit down on the couch Jade heading straight for the kitchen.

"She is my ride and we were going to work on some homework"

"Right well, are you still going to tell me what's going on?" He asks as Jade comes back with three bottles of water and my meds, I have no idea how she is so good at keeping track of when I take them normally I need reminders on my phone or they are forgotten.

"Yes, well the thing is …. what's going on is…" I attempt to explain but I'm getting more and more nervous especially with the way he is glaring at Jade.

"Vega and I are dating" Jade blurts out.

"I know"

"Yes well it's still sort of new…..wait you know since when"

"I saw you both come in late on Friday and Cat confirmed it"

"Oh….. well, why have you been so concerned about my date then," I ask now very confused.

"He still thinks I did this to you" Jade mutters, and I can hear the hurt in her voice. I reach over taking her hand.

"Andre, Jade never hurt me why would you think that"

"You two don't exactly get along. You were so secretive about this date not just who it was with but where. then you come back with stitches and slings what am I supposed to think"

"You are supposed to think that I fell down the stairs like I told you. You could also trust someone you have known since the fifth grade to not hurt me" I snap my guilt over the lie being overruled by the hurt I heard in Jade's voice.

"I didn't hurt her Andre. I hate that she is hurt even more than the fact that she's doing an awful job of taking care of herself" she tells him looking at the ground.

"What about the blood and the bush daisies?"

"That was stupid and I feel awful about it, the blood was supposed to just get a little lost and freak her out a little but then they kept drawing more blood and I lost track of the first bag. I wouldn't have risked Vega like that. Plus Robbie needed it for surgery so I guess I wouldn't really want him hurt either" she explains it takes a few seconds to remember what they were talking about. "I never realized she was that allergic to bush daisies I thought it was a weird rash sort of reaction not she could stop breathing type reaction," she says still rambling, I grab her chin and make her face me giving her a kiss to get her to shut up. I ignore Andre's grasp.

"All that's in the past I'm fine and I already forgave you for it," I tell her seeing her eyes filled with guilt I give her one more kiss before turning back to Andre.

"I trust Jade completely, she won't hurt me" he looks between the two of us before nodding.

"Fine, but if I ever see you hurt her, I will be telling Trina and she can be scary when she wants to be," Andre says and I laugh when Jade does, in fact, pale slightly I know she was intimidated by Trina after watching her train. Speaking of Trina she comes bursting in the front door.

"Tori come help me lift these boxes to the basement, they are all from grandma" before I can say anything in response, Jade is on her feet demanding that I sit there and rest before walking out to help Trina. It's then that I realize that it must be some more Marx merchandise left over from Saturday.

"Okay, I believe you. Jade just willing helped Trina so you could rest" Andre says watching the door Jade walked out of.

"Yeah, she is amazing," I tell him, before sitting back and allowing him to ask a bunch of questions about how we started dating ignoring Jade and Trina arguing in the background.


	18. Chapter 18

Jade POV

It had been a week since we told Andre that we were dating, so far no one seemed to have realized that we were dating or they hadn't mentioned it if they had. I was sitting in the waiting room at the hospital with Vega for her check up. She was sitting tapping her foot annoyingly, I sigh reaching over and taking her hand. I didn't understand why she hated hospitals so much. We had our first fight a few days ago because I caught her in the basement attempting to lift some weights and punch that stupid bag of hers. Since then it had been a little awkward we had both apologized and explained why we were so upset, things still seemed tense though and I was afraid I was going to blow up at her and mess this up like I did with Beck.

"Vega" the nurse calls and Vega gets up she pauses looking at me.

"Um did you want to come or wait here" I open my mouth to tell her I'll wait but she's still fidgety and looking nervous so I get up and grab her hand following the nurse.

"The doctor will be right in," the nurse says before leaving, after asking Vega a bunch of invasive questions.

"Thank you, for coming with me" Vega mutters, playing with her hands in form of her. "Are we okay? Things have been all awkward lately"

"I don't know," I tell her honestly.

"Are you still mad at me?" She asks.

"No, are you still mad at me"

"No, I had no reason to be mad at you. I was being stupid I just hate feeling useless when I'm hurt" she mutters, "Thank you for taking care of me, even though I was being difficult" I get up from the chair I'm in taking the few steps that were separating us and wrap my arms around her.

"You aren't useless when you're hurt you just need to learn to slow down and take the time to heal" I kiss her forehead and internally groan I have become way too soft. "I don't like seeing you hurt"

"I know I'm sorry," she says just as the doctor walks in and starts poking at Vega, I return to my seat finding Vega's facial expressions very amusing although I'm slightly worried about her attacking the doctor.

"Alright, you are cleared for exercise again but ease into it. You don't want to risk hurting yourself again"

"Am I safe to ride my bike again?" she asks, he sighs nodding muttering under his breath about how dangerous motorbikes are in general. Vega jumps up telling her thanks to the doctor and dragging me out of the hospital.

"Come on I'm taking you on a date" I roll my eyes at her excitement, although I had missed her bike. I drive us back to her house so we can get her bike out of the garage. She grins passing me, my helmet and climbing on waiting impatiently for me to get on too. As soon as I'm holding on she pulls out of the garage speeding out.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask after we have been driving for a while and I still don't recognize my surroundings.

"Do you remember the diner I took you to a while back? I thought we could go there but if you want to go somewhere else that's okay too"

"No, that sounds good," I tell her, remembering the food which was amazing. We pull into the dinner a little later and I try to remember directions a little better this time. Molly waved to us as we head straight passed her and the customers she is serving and go to the back room which we were in last time.

"This is only part one by the way so don't go crazy," Vega tells me.

"I'm guessing it's going to be a surprise" I sigh when she grins and nods. "Isn't it my turn to take you on a date"

"This is more of a thank you than a date," she tells me as a server comes in to take our order.

"You have said thank you a million times," I tell her.

"Yes, but this is a thank you for taking care of me as well as a not yelling at me and getting too angry with me," she tells me.

"I'm trying to be less, grumpy you haven't been making it easy"

"Well I'll try to be less annoying, now I believe our it's your turn to ask a bunch of questions," she tells me reaching over to hold my hand on top of the table. I grin, I like our little tradition on our dates with questions. I also like how honest she is with me no matter what the question is.

"Really a doctor?" I ask her, I had asked her what she wanted to do after school and definitely hadn't expected that answer.

"A physical therapist, it's not guaranteed that I will be able to make it as a singer and Shelby Marx won't be around for ever" she sighs when I glare at her "because I quit fighting not because I'm too injured to continue" she corrects and I give a satisfied nod.

"But you would have to deal with like feet and stuff," I say still trying to understand her to back up plan when I asked what she wanted to do after school, I thought she would say be in a movie or go on tour not become a doctor. I have to keep her away from Dad I don't want her giving him any ideas about needing a backup.

"I want to be able to help people, and I don't really like the idea of cutting them up or anything. I've met a lot of physical therapists they all say they like their work, while as much as anyone can like their job" she says, finishing her last few fries and pushing the plate to the side. "Don't you have a backup?" She asks I had always been so against having a back up seeing it as a way of admitting to my Dad that I wouldn't be able to become an actress.

"I never thought about it I guess" I sigh.

"Well, you won't need one I'm sure you're going to be an amazing actress or maybe a writer," she tells me. "Now this got a little deep. Let me go pay and we can go on to part two"

"A fair?" I ask as we climb off her bike.

"Yes, they are supposed to have a great haunted house," she tells me, grabbing my hand "We don't have to go in if you don't want to I just thought it would be fun," she tells me. I shake my head dragging her towards the entrance.

"I want to see the haunted house now" she insists on paying for the tickets, even though I try to reason that she paid for dinner but she won't listen telling me I could pay for snacks later if I wanted.

"Haunted house first" I demand, pulling on her hand slightly, I hadn't been in one in ages. Thankfully the line is short and we are soon let in, it's not awful they have copied a few scenes from horror movies, when we get to the part where they copied The Scissoring I make sure to point out all the inaccuracies to Vega, which seems to upset one of the workers as they come running over to us scissors in hand attempting to look threatening. Vega steps protectively in front of me, I roll my eyes before going back to glaring at the worker in front of us who seems confused about why we are not running away screaming. I pull out a pair of scissors from my boot casually twirling them around in my hand. The worker's eyes widen.

"You don't want to know what she can do with those" Vega tells them seriously, causing them to turn and run out. Vega and I burst out laughing heading towards the exit. "The poor guy was terrified," Vega says.

"He shouldn't have tried to scare us" I defend. "Now what next?" I ask her eyes widen in surprise, she must have thought I only wanted to go in the haunted house.

"It's up to you," she says I drag her to the line of The Whip one of my favorites since the cart just moves us around a track without going off the ground. After we head to the bumper cars, followed by the carousel, we slowly move around all the rides that didn't involve heights. Vega seemed to understand and didn't even suggest a ride that took us more than a couple of feet of the ground. We stopped at a few booths Vega winning me a bear in the ring toss. By the time it was dark we had been on most of the rides at least twice as we were heading towards the exit I stopped in front of the line for the Ferris Wheel.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to kiss you on top of the Ferris Wheel," I tell her, "we have done all the other couple stuff, shared a candy floss, you won me a bear, we terrified the haunted house workers"

"I don't think scaring people is really a couple thing"

"Vega" I groan.

"Okay, but only if you are one hundred percent sure you want to do this, there is nothing wrong with kissing here on the ground" I pull her towards the line before I can back out. By the time we are on it I wish I had backed out this thing is way higher than it looks from the ground. After looking over the side. I quickly snap my eyes closed, squeezing Vega's hand probably to the point of it being painful but I can't seem to get my hand to let go.

"It's okay I'm here. You're safe, it's going to be okay" Vega whisper wrapping an arm around me and pulling me closer. I let out a whimper as the seat rocks, I take a deep breath trying to calm down. I slowly open my eyes facing Vega. I look into her eyes, not risking looking anywhere else. "You are doing great," she says, and I let out a shaky breath leaning my forehead against hers.

"Not my best idea" I mutter, she gives a small chuckle before leaning in for a kiss. When she pulls away I realize we are back at the bottom and it's time to get off. I almost collapse once we are back on solid ground glad that Vega is still holding on to me and is able to keep me upright.

"You're okay, you did if we officially checked off all couplely things to do at a fair" Vega tells me with a grin.

"Yes, we did," I tell her as we make our way back to her bike.

"Are you coming in?" I ask as we pull up to my house. "It's a Friday" she nods turning off the bike and following me inside.

"Did I leave any clothes here…." I cut her off with a kiss, as we walk into my room, she responds instantly pushing me up against my bedroom door, eventually, her hand starts pulling at my shirt. I pull back, and she jumps back apologizing. I reach over locking the door, before closing the distance between us I push her backward until the back of her knees hit my bed pushing her down and following her on top.

"Are you sure?" She asks pulling back enough to look into my face.

"Yeah, are you?" She doesn't answer just leans up to kiss me again before pulling my shirt over my head.


	19. Chapter 19

Tori POV

I wake up, to an empty bed and have to stop myself from panicking. This is Jade if she regretted last night I would have woke up to yelling and being kicked out. I get out of bed throwing on some clothes from my bag that is kept in the corner for when I spend the night. Slowly I make my way out of her room surprised at the smell of coffee filling my nose. Walking into the kitchen I find Jade cooking while, listening to music with headphones, I watch her dance around the kitchen for a few minutes before she finally turns to notice me.

"No" she groans pulling the headphones out. "Go back to bed you're ruining the surprise"

"You're making me breakfast?" I ask with a grin, walking up to her and wrapping my arms around her.

"It's supposed to be breakfast in bed but since you got out of bed I can always just throw this out," she says with a glare, causing me to grin even more.

"Okay, going back to bed," I tell her giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and leaving the kitchen. I make a quick stop in the bathroom to brush my teeth before climbing back in bed and grabbing my phone. I spend a few minutes on The Slap before Jade comes into the room carrying a tray. I grin as she places it on my lap and climbing to sit beside me.

"Thank you, this smells amazing," I tell her, handing her one of the two mugs from the tray. "You didn't have to do all this though"

"I wanted to do something nice," she tells me, taking a drink. I start eating and pause after the first bite.

"This is amazing. Why didn't you tell me you were such a good cook" I demand quickly putting more pancake on my fork.

"You meet my Uncle, whenever he used to babysit me when I was younger it would involve cooking lessons" I nod along remembering the food from her uncle's restaurant on our date.

"You should be cooking more than this amazing" I pause halfway through the pancake. "Um...were we supposed to be sharing?" I ask when I realize she doesn't have any food.

"No" she laughs "I ate while cooking"

"Good, I don't want to share," I say finishing the rest of the food and grabbing my coffee.

"Thank you for breakfast, you didn't have to do that you could have kept sleeping," I tell her grabbing her hand and leaning over to give her a kiss.

"Um I just...last night was really great and I just wanted to make sure that you didn't regret it or anything" she stutters.

"Last night was amazing, and I don't regret it," I tell her, "how was breakfast supposed to help though?"

"I don't know, I guess I was worried when I woke up and cooking kept me distracted until you were awake"

"Nothing to be worried about," I tell her, draining my coffee and moving the tray of my lap. "I'm going to go wash these," I tell her attempting to get up but she stops me.

"No, I'll do it. You go find clothes for later, then when once I'm done we can shower" she says with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Jade, we have to go we are late," I tell her, we were already ten minutes late for meeting the rest of the gang for lunch.

"Calm down Vega, it's not our fault they are all early" I shake my head at her, grabbing our helmets.

"We are taking your bike I thought you didn't want them touching it," she says as I struggle to put my jacket on. She rolls her eyes at me before walking over and pulling at the sleeve and helping me.

"I know but you hate driving during the day. Now please hurry you know I hate being late"

"I'm coming chill," she says still messing with her hair.

"You're about to go on a bike...you know what nevermind," I say shaking my head.

"Hurry up" she demands now standing beside my bike waiting after having locked the front door.

"Sorry, we are late," I say sitting across the table from, Andre and Cat. Jade sits next to me as we hide our helmets under the table.

"It's fine, what's with the helmets?"

"One time my brother was late…." Andre and Cat start at the same time.

"I'd rather not smash my head in if Vega, crashes," Jade tells them. Just as Beck and Robbie come in sitting at the table.

"Sorry guys, were you waiting long," Beck says.

"Yes, try to be on time next time" Jade snaps at him, I roll my eyes at her complete turn of personality from this morning. Beck and Robbie both flinch back.

"Did you guys see the cool bike outside?" Robbie asks. I glare at him.

"You didn't touch it did you?" I demand hearing Jade whisper an uh oh under her breathe.

"No, Beck wouldn't let me," he says.

"You can't touch a stranger's bike," Beck tells him.

"You shouldn't touch that bike ever the owner is scary," Jade says with a smirk.

"Why is he big?" Robbie says wide eyed and looking around the restaurant.

"She's terrifying," Andre tells him with a smirk, "now when did you get this bike?"

"A while ago, I just don't park it at school," I tell him he nods in understanding he's had his car crashed into more than once in the school parking lot.

"Wait that's yours. Can I try it?" Beck asks.

"No" I snap, his eyes widen in shock, turning away muttering that I sound too much like Jade recently. After the waiter comes, I start talking to Andre about his new song that he's having trouble with. As the food arrives we all focus on our food, I reach over stealing some of Jade's fries ignoring Beck's surprised look when Jade moves her plate closer instead of stabbing me with her scissors.

"Told you not to get a salad, Vega"

"Can we go play laser tag?" Cat suddenly bursts out looking up from her phone. "They are having a sale" we all nod in agreement since we have finished our food and our just talking now.

"Yay," she yells, jumping up and attempting to drag us all out of the door.

"You are going to be ridiculous competitive aren't you," Jade asks, climbing onto the bike behind me.

"Yes, don't worry I'll take it easy on you," I tell her.

"No way you're going down Vega"


	20. Chapter 20

JADE POV

"Jade, you have to do something" Andre demands from where he is hiding. "She is destroying us"

"What do you want me to do about it?" I ask, shooting a kid in the chest as he walks in to close to my hiding spot.

"I don't know, you're the scary one" he snaps, roll my eyes at him she could also kill me with her hands tied behind her back.

"She's my girlfriend, she's not exactly scared of me," I tell him and hear Cat's cry of defeat from the other side of the room. "Never mind I got it give me a minute," I tell him getting an idea and running from my hiding spot. I find Vega, as she moves behind a wall, she raises her gun to shot me.

"Tori wait," I said stepping closer to her her eyes scrunch up in concern at hearing her first name.

"What's wrong?" She asks, ignores her and closing the distance between us I push her up against the wall behind her, kissing her. Eventually, I pull back looking at her stunned face before pulling the trigger. She looks down at her vest as it informs her of her loss. "You just that's cheating," she says in shock.

"Told you I would win," I tell her walking away, as she glares at me before turning and walking to the exit to wait for the next round to start. I shot a shocked Robbie who is staring at the spot we had been standing. Before moving back to look for anyone else still in the game, I watch as Beck shoots Andre before coming up behind him and shooting him in the back.

"Dang, that's just cold Jade," Andre says as we head for the exit. I walk up to Vega who is sitting next to Cat, she looks at me with a pout muttering that I'm a cheat.

"Oh come on. We are playing teams next I'll let you be on my team this time, maybe then you won't lose" I tell her, she glares at me.

"At least you lasted longer than the guys" she finally says with a smirk. She leans forward whispering "What's up with Robbie?". I look over to find him still staring at us.

"Take a picture it will last longer" I snap at him, "he saw us kiss" I explain to Vega.

"More like saw you cheat"

"Ughh" I groan, "I'll make it up to you later," I tell her causing her to grin.

"I'm going to grab some water, do you want anything?" She asks I shake my head. I watch her leave, a few minutes later I get up groaning I should have asked her to grab me one. I follow her out the door stopping at the corner when I hear her talking to someone.

"So Tori I was thinking, that you and I could go on a date sometime," Beck asks, I panic briefly scared that she would leave me for him.

"Beck you're a nice guy but I just don't see you that way, I'm sorry," she says and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you sure? Maybe we could just give it a try?" He asks I feel myself getting annoyed she already said no, why is he asking my girlfriend on a date anyway.

"I have a girlfriend"

"Is this about Jade? You don't need to make up lies we aren't dating anymore she has no say in who I'm seeing" he tells her, I step out from behind the corner and see him standing way too close to my girlfriend.

"5 4" I growl walking up to them Vega takes a step back from him closer to the vending machine.

"Jade leaves us alone" Beck demands "Tori can stand next to me if she wants"

"You're right, but you have to get away from my girlfriend right now before I get out my scissors" I demand and his eyes widen in surprise.

"You two are what?" He asks looking at us. "When exactly were you going to tell us about this" he demands.

"We were letting people find out on their own" Vega tells him, walking over to me and handing me one of the bottles of water she is holding guess she knew me well enough to know I would change my mind. "Everyone else has worked it out already"

"So I'm the last to know"

"If it makes you feel any better Robbie only found out like five mining ago," I tell him, he sighs sitting down on the bench next to the vending machine. "Could you give a sec?" I ask Vega quietly she nods turning and walking back through the door we had come out of.

"So she's the person you had feelings for? The reason we broke up" he asks.

"Yes I had feelings for her but she's not the reason we broke up. Things between us had been different between us for a while before I even realized my feelings for Vega"

"I know, things between us hadn't been working out" he mutters staring at the ground.

"Awe come in cheer up, talk to Andre I'm sure he can get you a girlfriend in no time, plus you have great hair, anyone would be lucky to be with you," I tell him not really sure how to cheer him up.

"Wow, who would have though Jade West would be out here trying to cheer me up," he says with a smirk.

"Don't get used to it" I tell him standing up, "now go talk to Andre" he rolls his eyes following me back inside. I watch as he does listen to me and goes over to Andre who is giving advice to a bunch of girls on how to win laser tag, even though he himself just lost.

"Everything okay?" Vega asks, behind me.

"Yeah, he will get over it. Now let's get ready, the next round starts in a second and we are so going to win"

"Yes, boss," she says with a smirk, "I think we should make it harder we have to win in under ten minutes"

"Sounds like a plan"


	21. Chapter 21

TORI POV

I carefully remove Jade's arm from around my stomach sneaking out of her bed and grabbing some clothes trying not to wake her.

"Come back, what are you doing?" She asks, groaning and starting to sit up.

"I'm going for a run go back to sleep and I'll bring you food and coffee on the way back," I tell her.

"Nooo" she whines, "you aren't supposed to go back to training until tomorrow"

"It's just a run, then I'm free the rest of the day," I tell her grabbing my things and heading into the bathroom.

By the time I finally get back to her house I'm out of breathe which I hate I had only stopped working out for two weeks and I was already dreading the thought of training with Juan. I walk into her kitchen grabbing a cup of water and getting the coffee started trying to be quiet so I don't wake Jade. Suddenly I hear someone clear their throats behind me and turn to find who I'm guessing is Jade's Mother.

"You're not my daughter," she says arms folded across her chest. I feel my mouth open and close a few times but I'm not sure what to say.

"Um...no, I was just making her some coffee"

"After breaking into my house," she says. I look at her not really sure what to say to her, I wasn't even aware that she was back in the country.

"She didn't break in she has a key," Mr. West says appearing at the door of the kitchen. "I mean she did steal the key to make a copy, but she gives Jade coffee so she doesn't yell at me in the morning" so he is going to be no help.

"She stole mine first" oh god Tori, stop talking this isn't helping. Eventually, I hear Jade stumbling down the hall.

"Vega, I was promised coffee," she says before appearing inside the kitchen. She notices her Mum looking at her in shock before uncharacteristically running and hugging her. "I thought you were going to be gone another month"

"I wanted to surprise you," she says returning the hug and smiling at her daughter. I think I have whiplash from how fast she changed from the glare she was giving me to look at Jade.

"When did you get here?"

"Your Dad picked me up late last night" as they continue to talk quietly between them I stand there awkwardly not knowing if they would catch me running out of the door. Mr. West comes over offering to help finish the coffee so, I focus on that until I hear Jade behind me.

"Vega I take it you have met my Mum, Mum this is my girlfriend Tori" she introduces us and I give an awkward wave before handing Jade her coffee.

"What happened to that boy you were seeing," Mrs. West asks back to glaring at me, I don't think I've ever been this terrified before.

"We broke up months ago I wrote to you about it," Jade tells her.

"Oh good at least you didn't get back together with him" what did Beck do to make her family dislike him so much, and how do I avoid it I wonder tuning out of their conversation.

"Tori" I hear Jade snap, she must have been calling my name a few times for her to escalate to my first name. She moves away from her Mum touching my arm.

"Yeah"

"I know we were supposed to go on a date but" she starts but I cut her off.

"No it's okay spend some time with your Mum, you haven't seen her in months. I'll head into work early it's fine" I tell her anything to get out of here and away from that death glare faster. "It was nice to meet you Mrs. West," I say backing towards the door.

"It's Dr. West" she corrects.

"Right sorry Dr. West. Nice to see you again Mr. West. Bye Jade" I say before bolting out the door, thankful that I had left my stuff near the front door.

"So you just ran away?" Juan asks, from above me as I lay on the mats exhausted.

"You don't get it she was terrifying," I tell him.

"You are a professional fighter it's not like you couldn't take her," Juan says, and I groan why did I decide to talk to him for advice.

"We are talking about my girlfriend's mother. I'm not going to fight her" I yell at him.

"Why don't you talk to her ex he's still your friend right?" he asks, I half nod my head not really sure if Beck would be willing to talk to me we hadn't had much time to talk.

"It's worth a try I guess," I say good bye to him, forcing myself to sit up once he leaves so I could groan in pain without him judging me. Maybe I should just quit the whole fighting thing it hurts too much. If only I didn't enjoy fighting so much. Once I'm standing I wobble over to the bench to get to my phone.

"Hello" I hear Beck answer after a few rings.

"Hey Beck, how are you?" I ask nervously.

"I'm good Tori, how are you?" He says sounding overly happy.

"I'm good, I just wanted to…"

"Tori look of this is about Jade, I'm fine with it. I'm happy for you guys" he says and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh good because you're one of my best friends and I mean I know she is your ex but I really care about her"

"I know, which is why I'm happy for you guys. Now, what's the real reason you called?" He asks.

"Her Mum" I sigh hating that I was that obvious.

"Ahh yes, she is quite terrifying. I take is she is also back in the country?"

"Yes, she caught me making coffee this morning and I don't think I've ever been so scared before"

"Wait you guys are….never mind none of my business. Look I don't know what to tell you, Jade's entire family hated me even her uncle Mark"

"Matthew" I correct.

"Yeah him, just make sure you call her doctor never Mrs. Also be very polite and careful what you say. Never make it seem like you insulting Jade at all, she is very protective of her"

"Why were you insulting Jade?"

"I wasn't I just wasn't fast enough on complimenting her outfit" he sighs.

"Right, any advice on the death glare"

"Don't look away she can smell fear" he laughs. "I'm sure you will be fine, you got Jade to like you eventually"

"Thanks, Beck, I'll see you Tomorrow"

I just step through my front door when my phone rings, I consider throwing it away and going straight to bed but seeing Jade's name I collapse on to the sofa.

"Hey"

"What are you doing right now?" Jade asks not even bothering to say hello.

"I just got home, so I'm gonna grab some food and go to sleep," I tell her.

"I told my Mum that you would come to dinner with us, I'm sorry I was going to call you earlier in then she was telling me this story about one of her patients.."

"Jade" I yell cutting her off, feeling fear soaking back into me from this morning.

"Look we will be picking you up in half an hour please tell me you'll come" she begs and I internally groan never being able to tell her no.

"I'll go get dressed"


	22. Chapter 22

JADE POV

We pull up to The Eastern to see Uncle Matthew standing at the door waiting for us. Vega is sitting in the seat next to me playing with her hands and looking nervous. I reached over grabbing one of her hands and giving it a squeeze.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah fine" she mutters, as the car stops and we all climb out. Uncle Matt gives my Mum a hug welcoming her back before escorting us inside to a table near the back.

"How is my favourite couple?" He asks, Vega and I as he sits down across the table from us.

"We are doing good" I answer, Vega remains silent as she throws nervous glances towards my Mum, and I roll my eyes so that's what this is about.

"And how was your romantic getaway?" He asks and I grin. Digging out my phone to show him some of the pictures we took inside the scissoring house. "It started great she took me to the scissoring house even convinced the owner to let us inside. Then, of course, she decided to take a fall down the stairs and we ended up in the hospital" I tell him feeling bad about lying but, Vega's Mum scares me and I don't want to spill their secret.

"Wow, you are going to have to step it up Jade," he says with a grin.

"So Victoria, I hear you drive my daughter around on a motorbike," Mum says from her spot next to Matt, Vega gulps and looks like she might make a run for it I reached over grabbing her hand again.

"Mum" I groan, she shrugs at me before looking back at Vega.

"Yes, I do her car broke down and I just sort of kept giving her a ride to school since she doesn't like driving during the day"

"Are you saying she isn't capable of driving herself?"

"No, Jades a great driver," she says sounding panicked.

"Mum, stop you know I hate driving when the stupid sun can get in my face," I tell her attempting to glare at her but since I learned it from her it's not as effective as I hoped it would be.

"Richards back now how about we order," Matthew says breaking the tension, as dad gets back from parking the car.

By the time we have finished our food conversation has only been made about school and work. Mum keeps glaring at Vega and Vega looks like she just wants to go home and hide under her bed. I feel bad for practically forcing her to come I was just hoping this would give her and Mum to get to know each other.

"So Tori, are you back to work yet," Dad asks.

"Yes, I went back today"

"You ready to make me some more money" ha asks rubbing his hands together, Vega let's out a small laugh.

"Not yet, sir, I think it's going to take me a few weeks to get back on track"

"While in the meantime, I still have my five hundred dollars from last time"

"Glad I could make you more than your original two hundred," she says with a grin, and I roll my eyes at them. I mean she was in the hospital and all he cares about is the money.

"What exactly is your job, Victoria?" Mum asks, causing Vega to flinch.

"That's top secret information," Dad tells mum with a smirk.

"Then how do you know about it" Mum snaps, Matthew runs to get some dessert ready for us sensing a fight coming along.

"I worked it out on my own" Dad says a hint of a challenge in his voice.

"Fine" Mum snaps, I let out a sigh of relief not liking the subject of Shelby Marx right now when I couldn't tell Mum about it.

"Excuse me, Miss Marx," a small voice says from behind Vega. Great.

"Hello," Vega says turning around and getting out of her seat and kneeling down to the level of the little girl that had wandered over to our table no parents in sight. My parents, on the other hand, were watching Vega, Mum seeming slightly confused.

"Hi," the girl says holding a napkin and pen. "You are Shelby Marx right?"

"Yes, what's your name?" She asks softly.

"Aria"

"Well Aria it's nice to meet you," Vega says holding out her hand for Aria to shake causing the kid to grin. "Are your parent here?" Aria turns pointing to a couple a few tables away from is that seems to be in deep conversation.

"Do they know you are over here?" Vega asks, Aria shakes her head. "Let's get you back over there before you scare them, okay?"

"Can you and Miss East sign this first?" She asks holding up the napkin.

"How did you know it was me?" I ask crouching down next to Vega.

"Coz you both do this," she says and then scrunched her face up attempting to glare. I grin, I have become way too soft I actually think this kid is cute. I sigh her napkin for her giving her a wave goodbye before Vega leads her back over to her parents.

"What is going on?" Mum demands.

"Um I'm dating a famous CFC champion, I also have a fake name for when I go to her fights so I can't be used to threaten her," I tell her. I expect her to freak out but instead, she calmly turns to Dad.

"When I'm not here you need to watch her not let her start dating some crazy motorbike driving fighter"

"Emily you are over reacting, Tori keeps Jade safe does everything for her she gets her coffee takes her on dates. She's good for her definitely not crazy or dangerous" Dad tells her "plus she made me five hundred dollars and got me a new client she perfect much better than the other kid" he says causing both Mum and me to shake our heads.

"Mum please, I really care about Vega just give her a chance, for me?" Mums sigh eventually nodding, just as Vega makes her way back to the table.

"Everything okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's fine. I gave them Trina's number to get them tickets for my next fight but I don't think they will tell anyone we are in LA" she tells us.

"Isn't she a little young" Mum asks, causing Vega to look at her in shock this being the first time Mums talked to her without a hidden threat in her voice.

"One of her Mixed Martial Arts instructors talked about me and her parents let her watch the fights" Vega shrugs.

"Alright everyone these are some of my new dishes, so be honest and tell me what you think," Matthew says finally coming back to the table.

"Does that calm voice mean she is going to kill me?" Vega asks as my parents are distracted.

"No, I think she going to give you a chance," I tell her. Vega nods not looking relieved if anything she seems more nervous. "Giver her time she just needs to get to know you better," I tell her giving her a kiss on her cheek laughing as she blushes looking towards the rest of my family across the table from us.


	23. Chapter 23

TORI POV

"Focus Marx" Juan snaps at me, I'm too exhausted to tell him that I am focusing. I had been back at training for two weeks now and school seemed to have waited until I was back to training to start giving crazy amounts of homework and assignments. To make everything even worse I had barely even seen Jade outside of classes as she was directing a new play and working on it after school, as well as spending time with her Mother. Suddenly one of Juan's hits knock me to the floor and I can't manage to push myself up staying on the floor and groaning. "Marx, your next fight is in two weeks you need to be getting ready not spending so much time with your girlfriend all night until you are too exhausted to train"

"She's not" I hear a voice snap from somewhere behind me, as they stomp closer I realize that it's Jade. "What did you do to her?" she demands to help me sit up, I slump against her shoulder closing my eyes.

"She's exhausted" another new voice interrupts it sounds familiar but I can't seem to place it. "This hardly seems to be productive to her training" Jade moves to stand but I let out a whimper grabbing on to her, not wanting to fall back over if she moves away. Instead, she wraps her arm around me pulling me closer, I feel her give me a kiss on the forehead before she gets back into the argument that's happening above my head.

"Come on Vega up you get" I hear Jade say, I don't know how long we have been sitting here before she helps me to stand up. The annoying voices are gone and when I open my eyes we are the only two in the room. "You have another bruise remind me to stab Juan with my scissors next time we see him," she says, inspecting my check.

"S'not his fault should have been paying attention" I mumble. She leads me into the locker room helping me into a hoodie and grabbing my gym bag.

"Come on let's get you home," she tells me as she pulls me out of the front door of the gym and towards a white car that's parked at the front door. I stare at it confused this isn't her car, she opens the back door letting me slide in first, before following me in. Seeing that is is her Mother that's driving almost makes me run out of the opposite door, as though she is reading my mind I hear the doors lock and I can't seem to concentrate enough to work out how to get them unlocked.

"Are your parents home?" Dr. West asks turning around in her seat to look at me. I shake my head, Mum was away on business and Dad was in the middle of a new case. Even Trina was away visiting Grandma. She nods turning back to face the front, I pull on my seatbelt leaning against Jade who was sitting in the middle next to me.

"How is you play coming along?" I ask her quietly, grabbing her hand as she rests her head on top of mine.

"Fantastic," she mutters dryly "the tech crew is awful, and barely show up on time. They are the only people willing to do it though apparently everyone else is scared of me for some reason. Can't think why" she tells me, I let out a laugh.

"As long as none of them kill any puppets I'm sure it will be fine," I tell her and it's her turn to laugh.

"So Vega is there a reason you are overworking yourself," she asks.

"I need to get ready for my next fight" I feel her stiffen.

"You have another fight coming up?" I pull back from her looking at her confused.

"I told you about it," I say, pulling out my phone from my bag. "I even sent you an email about it" I see before yawning, she takes the phone from me muttering about not getting an email.

"Vega, all you did was save this to your drafts" she sighs before sending to the email to herself and reading it. "You would miss my play" she mutters.

"Only one night, I'm sorry I tried moving it. It was supposed to be on opening night but I managed to get it changed so I should only miss the second night unless….." I trail off, as she flinches.

"So you would be able to come to the third night as long as you're not in a hospital bed, great" she snaps, leaning back she sighs. "Sorry, I just worry about you, thank you for coming on opening night at least" I lean back placing my head on her shoulder.

"I'll be careful, I don't want to miss more than what I have to" she nods before pulling me closer again. We sit in silence as I close my eyes again starting to doze off again.

"We are here," Dr. West says, from the front of the car I sort of forgot she was there. I look out the window to see that we were outside of Jade's house. I follow Jade out of the car stumbling as my head spins. "Let's get you inside and checked out" Jade leads me in straight to the breakfast bar in the kitchen pushing me onto the chair before telling me she's going to grab something to drink. Dr. West appears in front of me and is shining a stupid little light in my eyes, the only thing keeping me still and letting her do it is the fact that she terrifies me.

"You're fine nothing some sleep won't help, lucky you didn't hit your head when you feel at the gym" she grabs the glass that Jade was holding out pushing it into my hands. "Drink this then Jade will help you up to bed" I open my mouth to argue that I don't need help but I did almost fall getting out the car so climbing stairs might be an issue right now. I finished my water and Jade helps me up to her room, I quickly change before climbing into her bed.

"I'm just going to go down and talk to my Mum for a few minutes. I'll be back up soon" Jade tells me as she pulls the blankets up around me, giving me a quick kiss on the forehead she turns to leave the room. I'm asleep before she closes the door.


	24. Chapter 24

**JADE POV**

"Is she asleep?" Mum asks as I step into the kitchen, she is pulling leftovers out of the refrigerator.

"Yeah, she was snoring before I even stepped out of the room"

"I'm going to take a guess that she is not in the guest room?" I roll my eyes at her.

"Nope, she's in my bed," I tell her ignoring the sigh.

"Jade…" she starts but I cut her off.

"Mum, we aren't going to be doing anything she's asleep" She shakes her head but raises her hands in surrender. "Should I order some food since our plans for dinner didn't work out?" I ask her already heading to the drawer with the take-out menus.

"Every time I come home I throw all those out and every time you and your father just get more," she says taking them from me and flipping through them. "What about pizza?"

"Yeah sounds good," I tell her as she grabs her phone to order.

The next morning I am awake before Vega and stumble down to the kitchen to get some coffee. I hear her coming down the stairs as I start my second cup of coffee.

"You left me alone," she says as she wraps her arms around me gives me a kiss on the check and steals the last of my coffee.

"Vega gets your own" I snap trying to grab my mug back, she hands it back empty with a grin giving me another kiss.

"Thanks for last night, I might have ended up sleeping on the mats last night"

"You need to make sure you have time to sleep, Tori," I tell her.

"I know, I'm going to. I promise and I'm going to take you on a date this week when you have to time off from your play. I have missed you" she says wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

"Do you have the time?" I ask mentally going through my next week schedule to try and work out when we can go on a date.

"I'll work it out" I open my mouth to protest, not wanting her to add another thing to her to-do list. "I will have all my projects finished and handed in on Monday, then I will take a night off training" she explains.

"Alright Vega, how about we do something Monday night" she grins leaning down to give me a kiss, before turning to get herself more coffee.

"So what did you think?" Vega asks at the end of our date on Monday night, she had taken me out for dinner and then we took a walking ghost tour.

"It was interesting I hadn't heard of most of their stories," I tell her, already mentally planning out script ideas. I feel her squeeze my hand before letting go as we come to a stop in front of her bike. "Are you staying the night?" I ask climbing on behind her.

"I don't think your mother will like that," she says, and I roll my eyes at how scared she was of upsetting my mum.

"Parents are out of town" she looks at me like she is about to disagree.

"Please you know I hate being home alone"

"Fine" she sighs but I can hear the smirk in her voice.

Before I knew it it was the opening night of my play that had taken months to work on especially in the last few weeks, which were a nightmare as I had practically no time to spend with Vega as she was either training or I was stuck at school trying to get these idiots to not make a mess of my play. I was just about to yell at the lead when I felt someone tapping me on the shoulder I turn to scream at them until seeing that it was just Vega standing with a huge grin.

"What are you doing back here?" I asl giving her a quick kiss looking over behind her to see someone struggling to zip up the back of her costume I groan walking over and helping, snaping at them to hurry.

"I just wanted to come to wish you luck before I take my seat," Vega says having followed me over.

"You saying I need luck," I ask.

"Of course not your amazing and so will this mysterious play that you haven't told me anything about," she says with a pout.

"Yeah well that would ruin the surprise," I say looking behind me as someone yells out that we have ten minutes.

"I better go," Vega says giving me one last kiss before running off to find her seat. As I watch her go I feel the nerves creep back up again.

"Get it together West she will like all these mushy emotions," I tell myself before storming off to find another idiot to yell at.

I let out a sigh of relief as I look out to see the audience standing and cheering, my parents and Vega are seated in the front all clapping. I wait for people to start leaving before I work my way over to them brushing of some compliments from teachers and students even if I am glad they liked it.

"Jade that was amazing" Vega yells out when she sees me grabbing me in a hug.

"For once I agree with Victoria. You wrote a wonderful play Jade" Mum says giving me another hug as dad comes over joining in.

"It was great kid," he says pulling back and can see the amusement in his eyes before he even starts taking again. "Although I have no idea where you came up with it frenemies to falling in love"

"Your Dad makes a point," Vega says wrapping an arm around me.

"Yes, okay I wrote a play about Vega are you happy I admitted it" I snap fighting a blush as I wrap my arms around myself. My dad starts to say something but I ignore him as Vega leans in kissing my cheek.

"I really loved the play, Jade," she says I turn to wrap my arms around her looking into her eyes.

"You have to leave don't you"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I wish I had time to take you to a celebratory dinner"

"It's okay, just try and get back in one piece," I tell her seriously as my mind fills with images of her in a hospital bed.

"Don't worry I'm not going to risk watching your play again by being in a hospital bed?" She says giving me a kiss and grabbing a bouquet of flowers that I hadn't noticed before from the chair beside her.

"I also got you a new pair of scissors in case you wanted to cut them up," she said handing me both items out to me.

"Thank you," I tell her giving her another kiss before she leaves. "Call me when you get there"

By the time the next night has rolled around I have wrapped myself into an even worse panic then the last time as my brain comes up with every possible way Vega can get hurt no matter unrealistic. I yell at every possible member of the cast and crew until I get a text half way through from Trina telling me that Shelby Marx is fine and had won her match. I let out a huge sigh of relief as I put my focus back on the play.

It's around two am that I hear my bedroom door open and close, grabbing my scissors as a figure comes closer to the bed I pull my arm back ready to attack when I feel them grab my wrist.

"Sorry it's just me, I didn't mean to scare you" I hear Vegas say even though I still can't see her.

"Vega what the hell. Why are you sneaking into my bedroom? Why aren't you in Seattle?" I whisper-yell not wanting to wake my parents.

"Sorry, I just missed my amazing girlfriend, but, I can go back to Seattle," she says pulling back and moving to get back up.

"Don't you dare?" I say pulling her into bed next to me and wrapping her in my arms. "Are you okay?" I ask not having be reassured from the one text I got from her before I went to bed.

"I'm fine I was about to get on a plane or I would have called you," She says letting out a sigh as she relaxes into me.

"Get some sleep Vega, I can yell at you for worrying me in the morning," I tell her.

"Okay, Love you Jade" I hear her whisper, and can't help the stupid sappy smile that appeared on my face.

"Love you too, Tori"


	25. Epilogue

**End of Senior Year**

 **Jade POV**

"Can you believe this is our last week here?" Andre says from his seat next to me.

"Yes, I can't wait to get away from you all," I tell him, ignoring the feelings that come with thinking of leaving Hollywood arts.

"Nice try Jade," Beck says from his seat behind me, "but we all know Tori has made you soft"

I turn to grab my scissors from my boot but before I can jump at him Vega has caught me as she has walked into class.

"Jade, we have been over this you can't kill someone with this many witnesses around," She says taking a seat and pulling me on to her lap. I sigh leaning into her and putting the scissors back in my boot.

"And Jade has made Tori as crazy and violent as her" Andre says. I can practically feel Vega rolling her eyes.

"You punch one guy and you never live it down" she sighs, I laugh remembering back to Vega having to step in to save Andre and Beck being pummeled by some guys from another school that were twice their size after they had been hitting on their girlfriends.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what, guess what" Cat yells coming to sit next to us as we wait for Sikowitz to show up.

"What's got you yelling red?" Rex asks from Robbie's lap, I roll my eyes just when I thought we had gotten rid of the damn puppet he makes a surprise appearance in out last week.

"Well you know how Shelby Marx is retiring" Cat starts, and I feel both myself and Vega tense up. I see Andre nod, but Robbie and Beck look confused.

"The fighter, remember you said she had a hot girlfriend," Andre tells Beck. I lean over giving a Vega a kiss as she practically growls.

"Of Yeah Liz East," Beck says, turning his attention back to Cat.

"Guess who get tickets to her last ever fight," She says with a grin.

"No way" Andre shouts "You got tickets to the last ever Emília Martha vs. Shelby Marx fight," he says now standing up from his chair.

I look at Vega slightly panicked and see the panic in her eyes too. "How did you know it was me?" I hear Cat ask from behind me. As I prepare myself to lie to our friends one last time. We both hate the lying but we both know that our friends would end up telling someone not mentioning it by mistake.

"How did you manage that," Beck asks.

"Oh my roommate Sam is friends with her and got me some," she says handing out tickets to the guys.

"You only got four," Robbie asks.

"Well yeah, Jade and Tori won't come because they have to go and see Tori's grandmother" I look at her in surprise, nodding with Vega.

"Oh sorry, guys that suck this is going to be awesome," Andre says practically jumping up and down.

"Why did you give Sam tickets?" I ask as I climb on the back of Vega's bike.

"Well I didn't know she was going to give them to Cat," She tells me as we pull out of the parking lot, heading towards my house.

"What if they find out," I ask.

"They won't" she attempts to reassure me "while they probably won't I mean they haven't found out in four years so" I just nod against her back tighten my hold closing my eyes letting out a sigh. As I try to stop worrying about this on top of the fact that I have graduation, a play and two performances to get through by the end of the week before Vegas last ever match.

A part of me is still shocked that she decided to no longer fight, her claims that it was a high school job and should end with high school I still found partly ridiculous but mostly I was just relieved that I wouldn't have to watch my girlfriend being punched and kicked.

"We are home" I yell as, walk into the house.

"In the kitchen" Dad yells back, we ditch out helmets and bags at the door before meeting my parents in the kitchen for dinner.

"How was school?" mum ask as I walk over to help her carry over plates to the table.

"It was good, Robbie fell in rehearsal so that was a bonus," I tell her with a smirk.

"What time do you have training Tori?" she asks rolling her eyes at my answer.

"I have another hour before I have to head to the gym" as she walks in with our drinks. "Only one more week and then I never have to deal with training again," she says with a grin.

"I'm still upset that you didn't tell me you were retiring I could have made a bet on that" Dad grumbled.

"That would be cheating," We all tell him, he ignores us continuing to grumble.

"And how is the packing going?" Mum asks us, and I let out a groan, you would think we were leaving tomorrow, not in August.

"Mum, we have time to pack"

"Not much time, remember you have your vacation and you will want to spend time with your friends then you need to ship you boxes to the other side of the country," she says with a glare at the end. She still wasn't a hundred percent happy with our decision to move to NYC.

"I'm just glad Tori is also going to New York, you guys had me worried with all your we aren't going to tell each other about our plans until after we decide on them on our own, nonsense" Dad sighs, I roll my eyes again if it were up to him I'm sure he would have already married me off to Vega.

"Hey, you said we were being mature about not planning out futures around each other" Vega says offended.

"Yes, but then you had me worried that you were going to break up"

"Well apparently we don't need to worry about that, the nerds got into the same school," Mum says with a smirk.

"You can't act all tough now mum you cried when I told you I got accepted"

"Well sorry I'm proud of my kids," she says, I let out another sigh Vega becoming closes with both my parents were going to be a nightmare.

"I can't believe this is it," Beck says, we are all gathered near Vega's locker we had just finished our ceremony and were now high school graduates. "In a few months we will be spread all around the country and forget each other," He says staring at his feet. I hear myself let out a little sob as the tears I had been holding back all week finally break through.

"Damn it Beck why did you say that" I turn to bury my face into Vega's shoulder. I feel her wrap her arms around me and start rubbing circles into my back.

"Guys come on stop being dramatic" I hear her say but the crack in her voice doesn't help, as I cry harder against my will. "We aren't going to forget each other. I mean we will remember each other when we watch an awards show. I mean we have the best singer, best songwriter, best actor, best costume designer and not to mention the most amazing ever singer, actress, and writer" she says giving me an extra squeeze at the end and we all let out a laugh. "I better be mentioned in your acceptance speeches," she says and it helps me stop crying for a few seconds.

"She's right we are going to be awesome and see each other all the time" Andre but I can see he has tears in his eyes also.

"Or we will end up back here working in the asphalt café," Robbie says.

"At Least we would all be together" I grumble a bit too loudly, as they all let out awe. I bury my head back into Vega to hide my blush.

"Group Hug" Cat suddenly lets out, jumping at us quickly followed by the guys.

"We have all summer to be depressing and sad, let's get out of here and party," Andre says pulling away first. We all pull away wiping at our faces trying to be discreetly. We bend down grabbing out locker doors that we had already taken down. Linking arms we walk out Hollywood Arts High School for the last time.

"Alright, come on the last match," Trina says in the locker room, we are all wigged up and ready for our last time as Shelby Marx's entourage.

"Just need to win this and I will retire undefeated," Vega says and I let out a sigh.

"No, you need to finish this with no injuries, because we have a flight to catch in three days," I tell her.

"Yes, ma'am no major injuries," she says giving me a mock salute. I open my mouth to tell her no injuries at all but know it is pointless no matter how much I hate her getting hurt.

"Are you ready?" I ask her seriously, knowing that being Shelby Marx was important to her.

"Yeah, I'm excited to me in New York with my amazing girlfriend without the fear of having bruised ribs. What about you are you ready to let go of Liz East?" she asks with a grin.

"Yes, I can't wait to burn all these darn pink clothes," I tell her seriously, thinking of ways to also get rid of all the posts on social media of Liz East in her pink clothes.

"It's time" Someone yells through the door, I sigh giving Vega a kiss.

"Be careful"

 **Tori POV**

"All right your all clear," the medic says, before grabbing his equipment and leaving the room. Jade is already climbing on to my lap and giving me a kiss before I get the chance to move.

"I guess it's official, I'm dating someone that's retired," She says with a grin.

"Yup, you are so old" She gives me a glare slapping my shoulder. She reaches up pulling off her wig and glasses and throwing them on the bench beside us.

"Are you sure your okay?"

"I'm great, I finished High School, I have an amazing girlfriend, we are going on vacation and I just retired as an undefeated champion," I say slightly smug.

"Don't let it go to your head?" she says leaning back in for a kiss that we both get lost in until we hear the door opening followed by multiple gasps. We look over to find our friends in various stages of shock standing behind Sam. Jade and I turn to look at each other before looking back at our friends.

"Surprise," we both say as Cat starts jumping up and down.

"I knew you were the same person" Cat screams.

 **The End**


End file.
